Destino
by DobexiisDobs
Summary: En Nueva Saltadilla, una ciudad bastante alejada de Townsville, una mujer encapuchada abandona a un bebé delante de su nuevo hogar: un orfanato. (Lo sé, mal resumen) In-Progress
1. Adiós pequeño

**Los personajes de esta historia NO me pertenecen. **

_**Otro fic… Un saludo a todo aquel le dedique un ratito a leerlo :)**_

3:45 A.M. en la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla. Los ciudadanos dormían apaciblemente mientras una fuerte lluvia se derramaba sobre los edificios en una fría noche de invierno. Una persona encapuchada corría a toda prisa, al parecer sin rumbo fijo. Por su silueta alta y esbelta se podía deducir que era una mujer.

Corría sin parar, ni la lluvia ni el viento la detenían. Llevaba algo debajo de su capa.

De repente, dejó de correr y caminó lentamente para luego detenerse frente a un edificio algo viejo. Se acercó hasta la puerta y subió un par de escalones donde la lluvia no llegaba. Suspiró. Levantó lentamente la vista y leyó el pequeño cartel de la puerta.  
Orfanato Bart's de Nueva Saltadilla.

Suspiró de nuevo y sacó lo que traía debajo de la capa para dejarlo al suelo. Se agachó a su lado y sonrió con pena.

-Lo siento pequeño…

Se levantó y miró de nuevo el cartel. Luego miró de nuevo al suelo y apretó los puños. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Tocó el timbre un par de veces y salió corriendo de ahí, se escondió tras una esquina para observar lo que pasaba.

Una luz se encendió en el segundo piso del edificio. Luego, el sonido de la lluvia fue complementado por el llanto de un niño. Pasaron un par de minutos, o quizá tres. La puerta se abrió y una mujer de cuarenta y pocos años salió a ver qué pasaba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al ver al niño. Lo cogió en brazos y empezó a buscar con la mirada a quien lo había dejado allí.

La chica que lo había abandonado ya se había alejado del lugar y cuando le pareció oportuno salió volando. El sentimiento de culpa la mataba, pero no quería quedarse con ese niño.

A lo lejos, aún en la puerta del orfanato, la mujer abrazaba al niño y se preguntaba quién era la persona capaz de abandonar a una criatura tan tierna. Mientras jugaba con sus pequeñas manitas, vio que en una de ellas había algo escrito. Un nombre: Brayan.


	2. MentiraS

_**Capítulo 2 ~ Mentira**__**S**_

Después de casi una semana sin aparecer, entró silenciosamente por la puerta de la casa y se encerró en su cuarto sin hacer ruido. Tiró la capa mojada al suelo y cogió algo de ropa seca que se llevó al baño para ducharse.

Sintió el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo y los malos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza una vez más. Bajó la mirada y se tocó el estómago con remordimiento. Aunque no quería, sentía la necesidad de tenerlo en sus brazos, al fin y al cabo era su madre. Cuando salió del baño se encontró las luces de toda la casa encendidas y sus dos hermanas junto al profesor delante de su puerta con cara de preocupación.

Al principio no hubo palabras, ellos la miraban y ella los miraba, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada. El silencio finalmente se rompió por la voz de la rubia:

-Te hemos estado buscando…

Volvió reinar el silencio absoluto, entonces el profesor habló.

-Niñas, mejor vamos al comedor a sentarnos y hablar. ¿Os parece bien?

Las tres asintieron y bajaron los cuatro al comedor. Él preparó té y se sentó en la mesa con sus hijas.

-¿Nos vas a decir de una vez dónde diablos estabas? – preguntó la morena con los ojos entrecerrados

-Sí, estábamos muy preocupados por ti. – añadió la menor de las tres

-Yo… quería… necesitaba estar sola. Por eso me fui.

-¿Y el bebé? – esa última palabra resonó una y otra vez en la cabeza de las chicas y la pelirroja sintió un nudo en la garganta. Hubo un largo silencio. Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría en un momento u otro y tenía una respuesta preparada, pero le resultó más difícil decirla que pensarla. Sin levantar la mirada de su taza de té respondió casi en un susurro.

-El bebé…-_tragó saliva_- nació muerto. – ahora sentía un nudo en el estómago. Los presentes se quedaron de piedra, sin saber qué pensar y qué decir. Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas, se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. La morena no se movió de su sitio pero no pudo esconder un par de lágrimas y cayeron de sus ojos. El profesor en cambio tenía una mirada más bien seria, pensativa.

-Eso no es posible.

-¿Cómo dice profesor? – preguntó la rubia con sorpresa

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Bombón? – el profesor la miraba con seriedad y desconfianza.

-Lo estoy… - esta vez fue de sus ojos de donde salieron las lágrimas

-¿Tú viste al bebé? – la morena intervino con la misma desconfianza que el profesor

-¡Por su puesto que lo vi! – _gritó_ – ¡Lo tuve en mis brazos! ¡Estaba muerto! – al decir eso se levantó y corrió hasta su habitación donde se encerró. Se sentía fatal por haber mentido a su familia sobre lo que había pasado con el niño. Pero en esos momentos lo que más le dolía era haber dejado a esa pobre criatura abandonada a su suerte.

Sin embargo, ya consideraba que era tarde para remediarlo. ''El daño ya está hecho''- _pensó_. Si algo había tenido claro durante esos meses, era que no quería ese bebé, y que se desharía de él en cuanto pudiera. No quería que nadie supiese de su existencia. Pero algo cambió cuando lo vio por primera vez, y aunque ese algo la obligaba a no abandonarlo, ella ya había tomado una desición. La separación fue más dolorosa de lo que había esperado, pero creyó que así debía ser. No quería tener ni al niño, ni quería recordar a aquel que era su padre.

El profesor llamó a la puerta y entró, se sentó al lado se Bombón y le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Ella lo miró pero no dijo nada. Pensó en cuántas niñas quisieran tener un padre como él y ella teniéndolo se comportaba de esa forma que consideraba ''inaceptable''. Pero nadie debía conocer su secreto.

-No tengo nada más que decir… Ya le dije lo que sucedió.

-Pero no entiendo qué pudo pasar, si estabas bien, el niño estaba bien.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, si no le importa… estoy cansada.

-En ese caso, hablaremos mañana. Buenas noches.

Salió y cerró la puerta. Ella se tumbó en la cama y no tardó nada en quedarse profundamente dormida. Tuvo un sueño:

_Corría desesperadamente por la ciudad casi destruida y desierta mientras le caía la lluvia encima. A lo lejos veía la silueta de un niño. Huía de alguien, pero estaba demasiado cansada para volar. La imagen del niño se veía cada vez más clara, pero a medida que se acercaba, veía al niño alejarse poco a poco. _

_De repente alguien la agarró del brazo y la tiró al suelo, después oyó una voz infantil que decía: ''Te lo mereces''_

Dio un grito y saltó de la cama. 4:12 A.M. Se acercó a la ventana y observó la ciudad. No llovía. Recordó que podría volver a luchar con sus hermanas contra el crimen y los monstruos. Pero otro pensamiento negativo se metió en su cabeza: ¿cómo iba a luchar contra los monstruos si ella misma se había convertido en uno?

Pasaron los días, pasaron semanas, pasaron meses… Todos parecían haber olvidado lo sucedido, la cual cosa aliviaba a la pelirroja. Pero un día regresando a casa la morena hizo una pregunta incómoda:

-Oye Bombón… ¿Cómo era el bebé? – la pregunta la pilló de sorpresa

-Es cierto, no nos hablado de él. – continuó la ojiazul con una sonrisa tímida

-Era un niño... pelirrojo. Tenía la piel muy blanca y los ojos… marrones.

La rubia y la morena al oír eso dejaron de caminar y se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo sabes de qué color eran sus ojos? – dijeron las dos a la vez

-¿Qué queréis decir? – preguntó haciéndose la tonta

-¿No nació muerto ese niño? – las piernas de la rubia temblaban – Bombón…

-Lo que pasa es que… - _se quedó pensando un momento- _Cuando me lo dieron aún estaba vivo y… por eso lo sé.

Sus hermanas se sintieron mal al oír eso. Se imaginaron qué se debía sentir cuando te sucedía algo así. Pero había algo más que a ambas las intrigaba: ¿quién era el padre? Ella nunca lo dijo. Y nunca tuvo algún novio de quien pudieran sospechar.

De repente escucharon una explosión cerca de donde estaban y volaron a toda velocidad a ver qué pasaba. Para su sorpresa, vieron a quienes no habían visto desde hacía tanto tiempo… Tenían delante a los RRB lanzándose coches entre ellos como si fuera una pelea de almohadas. Bellota les tiró uno que los derrumbó a los tres a la vez.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¡Mirad a quién tenemos aquí! – dijo Boomer como si estuviera presentando a un concursante en la tele – ¡A las Totally Spies en persona!

-Te hemos dicho que no mires esas series de niñas idiota – gritó el moreno le pegó una colleja

-Dejaos de gamberradas si no queréis que os demos una paliza – Bellota ya tenía los puños preparados

-¿Estáis en condiciones? – todos miraron hacia el moreno que tenía una sonrisa burlona en la boca – Dicen por ahí que una de vosotras...

_**._. Buenas noches lectores, espero que os haya gustado. xD **_


	3. Cap de relleno

_**¡Hola! Bueno, continuemos con la historia. **_

-Dicen por ahí que una de vosotras está… ya sabéis, ¡preñada! – _la última palabra la dijo gritando_

Las chicas se miraron entre sí tranquilamente, como si la cosa no fuera con ellas (disimulo **nivel: 100**). Butch tenía esa sonrisa de burla en la boca y se aguantaba la risa. Ellas le miraron con absoluta indiferencia, y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo.

-Pues eso no es verdad. – _gritó la rubia – ¿_Y quién te dijo eso?

-Bah, eso está en boca de todos.

-No está en boca de nadie, y tampoco lo estará en la tuya cuando te lo saque a golpes junto a todos tus dientes – _amenazó la morena preparando los puños _

Justo entonces el suelo tembló y se abrió un gran agujero del que salió un monstruo tipo dinosaurio, alto como mínimo 367 metros y con 10 brazos en cada lado sin incluir las piernas. Empezó a destruir edificios con los brazos y la cola y las chicas volaron inmediatamente hacia él. Los chicos se quedaron observando sin hacer nada.

-Bueno, disfrutemos del espectáculo. – _dijo el rubio con emoción_

-Cállate y trae algo de comer, que tengo hambre – _gruñó el moreno _

-Vamos a acabar con ese monstruo – _murmuró Brick en voz baja – ¡_Venga moveos!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué íbamos nosotros a intervenir?

-¡Eso! Tenemos una reputación que mantener, por si no te acuerdas.

-He dicho que os mováis – _frunció el ceño – _Ahora

-Está bien ya vamos

Los tres volaron a donde estaban las chicas, intentando deshacerse del monstruo sin éxito. Era demasiado grande y fuerte para ellas solas. Burbuja le había arrancado tres brazos de cuajo y de las heridas del monstruo salía un extraño líquido de color lila, Bellota intentaba hacer lo mismo con los brazos que faltaban y Bombón con la cola. Los chicos intentaban lo mismo que ellas pero con la cabeza (qué bestias o_o).

De repente, a lo lejos se escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Bombón se distrajo al escucharlo, recordó a su niño y deseó que estuviera en sus brazos. Se quedó unos instantes con la mirada perdida y soltó la cola del monstruo, el cual justo entonces le dio un golpe y salió disparada.

-¡BOMBÓN! – _sus hermanas gritaron a la vez al verla _- ¡Haced algo!

Brick salió volando hacia donde la vio desaparecer. Llegó a las afueras de la ciudad pero aún no la encontraba. En ese momento vio a lo lejos una lucecita rosada que se alejaba del lugar y la siguió.

-¡Oye! – _gritó para que se detuviera, pero ella no lo hizo _– ¿A dónde va ahora esta niña? ¡Bombón!

Al parecer esa vez sí lo escuchó y se detuvo. Voló hasta donde estaba ella.

-¡Por fin te paras! ¿A dónde ibas a… ¿por qué lloras?

Inesperadamente, Bombón se desmayó y por poco se cae al suelo, pero él la cogió en brazos. Bajó al suelo y se dirigió hacia la ciudad caminando. A mitad del camino, ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se sonrojó al ver dónde estaba.

-Bájame, ¡bájame! – _pero él no hizo caso_

-Mm no. – _tenía una cara de indiferencia increíble –_ la próxima vez te daré una paliza cuando peleemos, así que no te acostumbres a mi ayuda

-No te la he pedido. Puedo cuidarme perfectamente yo solita

-Ya claro. (_nótese el sarcasmo_)

-¿Acaso lo dudas? ¡Tonto! _– puso cara de indignación_

-No lo dudo, lo sé. – _se le puso la piel de gallina a Bombón. ¿Acaso sabía lo de…? – _Sé que eres tú la que estaba embarazada.

-Eso no es cierto

-Claro que lo es. Todo el mundo lo sabe. _– la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió con gracia – _y dime ¿quién fue el afortunado? 

-Bueno eso no es de tu incumbencia. – _ups, ya se le escapó_

_-_¿Ves cómo era cierto?

-Bueno dejemos el tema _– _Ya, bájame

-Ya casi estamos, pero ahora en serio dime ¿quién es el padre?

¡Chas! Una bofetada directa a la cara del pelirrojo, pero no se arrepentía de haber preguntado. Ella se fue volando hacia donde estaban sus hermanas y él hizo lo mismo.

Mientras tanto, los demás ya habían acabado con el monstruo y estaban ayudando a limpiar la ciudad.

-No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto – _se quejaba el moreno mientras hacia polvo con los rayos de sus ojos las extremidades del animal ese (_U_U)

-Menos hablar y más trabajar

-Estoy agotado – _se sentó al suelo y se agarró la tripa – _y hambriento

-Toma – _murmuró Bellota dándole una caja de Donettes _– pero no te los comas todos (_basado en el anuncio de Donettes ''Practica el buen rollo'') Butch, en vez de coger la caja, se abrazó a la cintura de Bellota - ¡_Quita bicho!

-Me da igual que me pegues tus piojos, eres un ángel, un ángel!

-¡Oye yo no tengo piojos! – _Inmediatamente supo el porqué de la extraña acción de Butch cuando notó su mano un poco más debajo de la cintura, y en cuestión de segundos en la cabeza de él había un chichón – _Eso para que aprendas

Las chicas se fueron a casa y cuando entraron por la puerta, Burbuja puso la más seria de sus caras.

-Chicas, sentaos porque ha pasado algo terrible.

-¿El profesor no ha preparado la cena? –_exclamó la morena_

-¿Ha llegado la factura del gas?_- preguntó la pelirroja_

-Todavía peor - _miró a Bombón y se cruzó de brazos, nunca la habían visto tan seria – _Bombón, nos tienes que decir quién era el padre de ese niño.

-¿Qué? – _lo diría con mucho gusto pero – _No puedo decíroslo

-¿Pero por qué no? – _preguntó la morena, casi suplicando – _Si somos tus hermanas

-Muy sencillo – _dijo la rubia sacando un móvil de su bolsillo – _Por esto.

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado. :D ¡Gracias por los reviews!**_

_**Y bueno, ¿quién os GUSTARÍA QUE FUERA el padre? Pensadlo. Es Curiosidad ^^ **_

_A _**Aaly: **_sí la verdad esos comentarios tardan un buen rato en publicarse u_u ¡gracias por leer a todos! _


	4. Jugando a los detectives

_**Muy buenos días. Aviso que es un poco largo. Un saludo :D**_

_**Cap 4: **__Jugando a los detectives_

- Bombón, nos tienes que decir quién era el padre de ese niño.

-¿Qué? – _lo diría con mucho gusto pero_ – No puedo decíroslo

-¿Pero por qué no? – _Preguntó la morena, casi suplicando –_ Si somos tus hermanas

-Muy sencillo – _dijo la rubia sacando un móvil de su bolsillo_ – Por esto.

-¿Qué traes ahí?

-Encontré esto después de la pelea con el monstruo…y casualmente encontré un vídeo-_explicó Burbuja acercándose a sus hermanas _

-¿Un vídeo? – _Bellota arqueó una ceja _- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras?

-Bombón nos está ocultando algo – _las dos la miraron con el ceño fruncido _- ¿Algo que decir antes de verlo?

-Yo… - _Bombón también frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia el techo, tenía miedo de ver qué tanto había en ese vídeo – _No tengo nada que decir

Burbuja apretó unas cuantas teclas y las tres se acercaron a la pantalla del teléfono para ver el espectáculo. No se veía muy bien porque estaba grabado de noche pero es no fue problema.

_En el vídeo se veía uno de los callejones más oscuros de Townsville. A lo lejos se veía una silueta corriendo, al parecer con dificultad. Gracias al zoom pudieron ver que esa persona era Bombón. La silueta desaparecía y la cámara se desviaba hacia abajo, durante unos segundos sólo se veía el suelo. Luego volvía dirigirse al lugar de antes y se veía una sombra que avanzaba lentamente. El vídeo se cortaba ahí. _

A la pelirroja se le puso la piel de gallina. Miró a sus hermanas con miedo, esperando que le dijeran cosas horribles. Que le reprocharan que no les hubiera contado nada, o lo poco que sabía.

-Cuando vi el vídeo…- _comentó la rubia- _me imaginé lo que te sucedió y por eso te pregunté quién fue.

-Yo no quería contároslo pero… - _comenzó a llorar y se tapó la cara con las manos – _¡es que yo no sé quién fue! No recuerdo nada excepto mi ropa tirada por ahí... ¡nada! – _lloraba desconsoladamente y sus hermanas la abrazaron_

-¿Pero por qué no nos lo contaste antes? – _Bellota también estaba a punto de llorar, pero de rabia_

-¡Porque tuve miedo! Y no quería preocuparos… sólo quise ignorar lo sucedido. Pero luego supe que estaba embarazada… -_no pudo más y salió volando hacia su habitación_

Burbuja y Bellota se quedaron un buen rato calladas con la mirada perdida, pensando en quién fue capaz de semejante barbaridad. Violar a una superheroína no estaba al alcance de cualquiera. La morena soltó un suspiro y se levantó.

-Burbuja, no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados ni un segundo más.

-Sí, hemos de darle su merecido a ese infeliz. ¿Pero cómo sabremos quién fue?

-Hermanita, si queremos coger a un criminal, hemos de pensar como detectives. – _se frotó las manos y se acercó a la cajonera que tenían en el comedor – _Y parecer – _continuó poniéndose un gorro de detective – _detectives – _le lanzó otro a la rubia _

-No es momento de jueguitos Bellota

-¿Jueguitos? ¡Yo sin gorro de detective no puedo pensar como tal!

-Está bien – _respondió la rubia poniéndose el gorro - _¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Debemos encontrar al dueño del móvil, estoy segura de que sabe quién fue. – _dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos, con la cabeza alta y muy segura de sí misma_

_-_¿Y cómo sabremos de quién es? – _se acercó a Bellota y le enseñó de cerca el móvil, ella la cogió y lo miró detenidamente durante un rato, se llevo la mano a la barbilla_

_-_Es obvio de quién es – _se lo devolvió a la rubia – _Sólo hay una persona en esta ciudad que puede permitirse un móvil de teclas doradas

-¡Claro! –_exclamó mirando las teclas, que ciertamente eran de oro _

Abrieron la puerta y salieron volando hacia la casa de Princesa. Burbuja tenía miedo de escuchar quién había sido, ¿y si era alguien que no conocían? ¿Y si Princesa no quería decirles nada? Si sucedía eso, no tenían ninguna otra pista. De repente se detuvieron al escuchar un grito un tanto alejado de donde ellas se encontraban. Se miraron un instante y se separaron para buscar a quien estaba en apuros, pero tras un rato buscando no lo encontraron. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a un callejón. Se adentraron sin bajar la guardia y a unos diez metros vieron a una mujer semidesnuda y un hombre encima de ella.

-¡Animal! – _gritó Burbuja y le pegó un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconciente – ¿_Está bien señora?

La mujer sólo asintió y se tapó rápidamente, luego les dio las gracias y huyó del lugar.

Bellota y Burbuja se acercaron al atacante. Estaba tirado al suelo bocabajo y Burbuja le dio la vuelta con el pie.

-¡Mitch Mitchelson! – gritaron las dos a la vez llevándose las manos a la boca (lol)

Las dos pensaron lo mismo. Era demasiada coincidencia, y encima tenía los ojos marrones. No podía ser otro.

-¿Qué hacemos con él? – _preguntó la rubia y tragó saliva _

-Lo llevaremos a comisaría y más tarde vendremos a por él

-¿Crees que él…

-Es posible – _la morena frunció el ceño – _Pero ahora tenemos otro asunto pendiente.

En comisaría le explicaron al policía lo sucedido con Mitch y éste no dudó en meterlo entre rejas inmediatamente. Las chicas se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa Morebucks. Aunque no fueron bien recibidas, Princesa no tuvo más remedio que dejarlas entrar.

-Deja de reír y responde a lo que te estamos preguntando – _gritaba Bellota furiosa porque Princesa no dejaba de reírse de sus gorros _

-No puedo ajajajaja – _apenas podía respirar con tanta risa – _Ahh – _por fin respiró calmándose – _Chicas, no sé de qué me estáis hablando

-No mientas Princesa, tenemos tu móvil y sabemos lo que viste – _replicó la rubia con el ceño fruncido _

-¿Qué móvil? Si yo mi móvil lo tengo aquí – _sacó uno casi igual al que ellas traían – _os habéis equivocado de persona, chicas – _Bellota la cogió del cuello de la camisa _

-Está bien, pero como me entere de que sabes algo verás de lo que soy capaz

Bellota y Burbuja salieron de la mansión y se dirigieron a su casa. De camino, Burbuja entró en la agenda. Leyó una gran cantidad de nombres desconocidos y entre todos ellos sólo reconoció uno: Sr. Alcalde.

-Oye Bellota fíjate en esto. El dueño de este móvil conoce al alcalde

-Llámalo y pregúntale de quién es, no se me ocurre nada .

-Está bien. _– pulsó la tecla verde– _No hay saldo.

-Pues iremos a casa del alcalde, pero primero vamos a comisaría.

Mitch ya estaba despierto cuando fueron a verlo. Las miró seriamente pero no dijo nada. Después de un buen rato, tenía un ojo morado, el brazo roto y tres o cuatro dientes por el suelo. Bellota lo agarró del cuello y sin decir nada más preguntó

-¡¿Fuiste tú, desgraciado?! – _Burbuja lo agarró del pelo y tiró hacia atrás sin soltar_

-¡Sí sí fui yo! Soltadme por favor – _suplico el chico con lágrimas en los ojos _

_-_Infeliz – _susurró Burbuja le golpeó la cabeza contra la pared dejándolo inconciente de nuevo -_¿Qué hacemos ahora, Bellota? – _se limpió un par de lágrimas que se le escaparon al escuchar la respuesta del criminal_

_-_Sólo nos queda un lugar al que ir antes de volver a casa

Salieron de la comisaría y se fueron andando hasta la casa del alcalde, que quedaba justo detrás del Ayuntamiento. Iban cabizbajas, ninguna decía nada y el trayecto se les hizo extrañamente más largo de lo normal. Al llegar llamaron al timbre pero nadie contestó. Abrieron la puerta y entraron. Subieron las escaleras que daban a una puerta que parecía la de un dormitorio. Bellota agarró el pomo de la puerta y abrió sigilosamente. La escena que vieron fue espeluznante. Vieron a dos criaturas con cuerpos aparentemente humanos, pero con la cara verde, la boca amarillenta y los pelos revueltos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – _gritaron Bellota y Burbuja_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – _gritaron las dos criaturas en la cama. Estuvieron los cuatro gritando durante unos minutos, hasta que se les acabó el aire_

-¿Chicas qué hacéis en mi casa a estas horas?

-¡Alcalde, casi me da un infarto! ¿Qué demonios le pasa en la cara? _– gritó Bellota enfadada por lo que acababa de pasar _

_-_Es una crema de pepinillo y huevos. Nos ayuda a tener la piel fresca y firme.

-Qué asco – _dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo _

-¿Y qué estáis haciendo aquí niñas? – _preguntó la mujer del alcalde con curiosidad_

_-_Pues – _Burbuja se acercó a la cama y le dio el móvil- _¿Ha visto este móvil alguna vez?

-Este… - _el alcalde empezó a rascarse la cabeza y a pensar - _¿dónde he visto yo este teléfono? _***Dos horas más tarde***_ ¡Ya lo tengo!

Las chicas que se estaban durmiendo saltaron de golpe y les salieron chispas de los ojos.

-¿Y bien? – _preguntaron con impaciencia_

_-_Este móvil es mío – _las dos se cayeron al suelo al estilo anime (ya sabéis xD) – _lo perdí hace unos meses

_-_Escuche alcalde concéntrese – _la morena lo agarró del hombro – ¿_recuerda haber grabado algún vídeo donde apareciera alguna de nosotras?

-Este – _comenzó a rascarse de nuevo la cabeza – _sí que lo recuerdo sí, fue una noche de fuertes emociones, sin duda

-¿Recuerda haber visto una sombra, alcalde? Una sombra que se grabó en el vídeo

-No sé nada de ninguna sombra, yo no miro la pantalla cuando grabo

-Díganos alcalde – _dijo la rubia agarrándole las manos - _¿vio quién perseguía a nuestra hermana?

-¿A Bombón? – _preguntó el alcalde rascándose la cabeza otra vez – _creo que fue ese chico… ¿cómo se llama?

-¿Se refiere a Mitch? – _preguntó Bellota _

-No… algo parecido pero… ¿Mitch? No. ¿Bitch? No.

-¿Cómo era ese chico? - _ preguntó de nuevo la morena empezando a perder los nervios_

_-_Era uno de esos chicos con los que soléis pelear… el que va de verde… sí

-¿¡ BUTCH ?! – _gritaron las dos a la vez_

_**Bueno pero qué largo X_X Espero que haya valido la pena. Uau, en serio, ¿el culpable es Butch?¿Será posible? Gracias por leer. **_


	5. Otro cap de relleno

_**¡Uououo buenas tardes! En fin, vayamos al grano :D **_

-¿ ¡ BUTCH ! ? _– gritaron las dos a la vez_

_-_Sí sí – _confirmó el alcalde con mucha seguridad – _Era él, estoy seguro

_-_Pero alcalde eso no puede ser posible… - _Bellota se negaba a creerlo – _Debió ver mal o…

_-_Cálmate Bellota seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto – _la rubia intentaba tranquilizarla _– iremos a casa y pensaremos en ello

_-_No puedo calmarme, ¡maldita sea!

_-¿_Pero qué sucede chicas? – _el alcalde no entendía nada_

-Olvídelo alcalde hablaremos otro día

Salieron volando de casa del alcalde más confusas que antes de llegar. Bellota no paraba de darle vueltas a las mismas preguntas. ¿En serio fue Butch? ¿Por qué iba Butch a hacer algo así? ¿De tantas chicas en el mundo, por qué su hermana? Burbuja en cambio no dudaba de que él fuera el culpable. Ellas sabían bien que a Butch le encantaba ir tras cada chica que se le cruzaba, la mayoría de ellas no se negaban. Pero entonces se planteaba una de las preguntas de su hermana. ¿Por qué precisamente Bombón? Tal vez estuviera enamorado de ella, o ese día estuviera drogado, o se había vuelto loco. Nadie podía responder a esas preguntas. Nadie más que él mismo.

_*Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad_

Bombón caminaba por las calles oscuras dándole vueltas a lo sucedido hacía un rato. Se preguntaba si la persona que lo grabó habría visto algo más de lo que sucedió. Cuánto más pensaba en aquello, más aumentaban sus ganas de ir a Nueva Saltadilla a recuperar a su hijo. Recordó aquella pregunta que le hizo Bellota '' ¿Cómo era el bebé?''. Se preguntó por qué no les dijo la verdad. Por qué les dijo que los ojos del niño eran marrones, si en realidad no sabía de qué color eran porque no se los había llegado a ver. Por qué no les dijo que lo había abandonado. Se sentía presa de sus propias mentiras. ¿Y si se escapaba y empezaba una nueva vida en otra ciudad con su niño? Le gustó esa idea.

-¿No es un poco tarde para pasear? – _reconoció esa voz en seguida _

_-_Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, Brick.

_-_Bueno, si insistes te lo diré. Tengo una cita – _Bombón frunció el ceño. ¿Una cita? ¿A esas horas? Bueno, en realidad no la importaba _

-Ah, pues qué bien. Diviértete.

-¿No me vas a preguntar con quién será la cita? – _ella se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza - _¿Estás celosa?

-No seas ridículo, no tengo motivos para estarlo

-Bah, si te pones así te diré la verdad. No tengo ninguna cita – _puso una carita triste- _Nadie me quiere

-Eso es porque eres muy feo – _ella se comenzó a reír y él se sonrojó de rabia_

_-_Hoy me pegaste sin motivo y ahora me insultas

-Hubo un buen motivo para que te pegara – _se puso seria de golpe _

-¿Sí? ¿Por preguntar con quién te revolcaste? – _se rió con el ceño fruncido – _Seguro que te engatusó y luego no quiso saber nada de ti

-Cállate desgraciado – _se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – _No hables si no sabes nada

-Así que era eso – _se rió con burla – _tal vez deberías buscarlo y decirle que te ayude con vuestro bebé

-Cierra el pico imbécil – _murmuró entre dientes – _Yo no tengo ningún bebé

Cuando hubo dicho eso salió volando del lugar pero él no se molestó en seguirla. Se quedó confundido por sus palabras. ¿Cómo que no tenía ningún bebé? Siguió su camino y después de un rato escuchó pasos detrás de él.

-¿Hace mucho que me estás siguiendo Butch? – _preguntó sin darse la vuelta_

-No, acabo de llegar. ¿Has averiguado algo?

-No ha querido decirme nada. – _se dio la vuelta – _No entiendo a qué viene tanto interés por la pelirroja – _frunció el ceño - _¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo, hermanito – _metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió – _tengo que irme –_desapareció dejando su estela verde _

_-_No sé a qué estás jugando pero más vale que no te pases de la raya… - _dijo casi susurrando y siguió caminando _

''_En las noticias de la tarde, en Townsville las chicas superpoderosas han vuelto a salvar el día de un extraño monstruo que salió de las profundidades de su ciudad. Les mostramos unas imágenes de lo sucedido. En Crimeville la delincuencia aumenta descontroladamente y sus gentes huyen, si esto sigue así dentro de unos meses ahí ya no quedará ni un alma, y a continuación los deportes… _

_-_¿Las chicas superpoderosas? – _la mujer de pelo canoso se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a una de las cunas que había en la habitación - _¿Has oído eso, Brayan? Las chicas superpoderosas…

_**Bueno, otro capítulo de relleno… Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima! **_


	6. A por el

_**Bueno os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y nada más que añadir. ¡Pasemos a lo importante!**_

_Narra Bellota_

Hasta ahora no había caído en que el vídeo tenía fecha de grabación. El siete de marzo de 2012. En los periódicos siempre mencionan nuestras peleas diarias, no se les puede haber escapado ningún detalle. ¿Pero dónde encontrar un diario de hace más de un año?

Tras buscar por toda la ciudad, en todas las librerías y quioscos, las dos se sentaron en

un banco a descansar.

-¿Crees que valió la pena saltarnos las clases de hoy para esto?

-Burbuja, es por Bombón. Debemos hacerlo por ella.

-Vale. ¿Pero qué hacemos ahora? No hay periódicos de ese día.

-¡Ah! – _un papel se le pegó a la cara – _Menudo viento hace hoy

-¡Bellota mira eso! Es un artículo sobre nosotras

-Del siete de marzo del año pasado! – _las dos se pegaron al trozo de periódico para leer qué ponía _

_-_Fíjate en esto: 'Hoy las chicas superpoderosas parecían haber desaparecido hasta que vimos a la líder'

_-_Oh dios 'luchando contra el peligroso criminal Butch, de los Rowdyruff boys' – _Bellota hizo una bola con el papel y la tiró al suelo sin acabar de leer el artículo – _Fue él, ya no hay duda

-Qué hijo de puta – _Bellota miró sorprendida a su hermana, ya que ella no solía usar ese lenguaje – _lo siento, me salió del alma

-Vamos a por él, ¡le daremos su merecido, le daremos a entender que nadie juega con nosotras! – _gritó levantándose del banco y ambas salieron volando dejando sus estelas en el cielo mientras se dirigían a la guarida de Mojo, que era donde solían estar ellos. _

_*Mientras tanto en la guarida_

_-_Tíos, ¿no tenéis hambre? – _se quejaba el moreno viendo la tele en el sofá – _me estoy muriendo de lo hambriento que estoy

-¡Mojo! _–gritó el pelirrojo a todo pulmón – _Haz algo útil y trae algo de comer

-¿Y si bajamos a la ciudad a pillar algo del MCdonald's? – _sus hermanos se miraron entre sí y soltaron a la vez: _

-No

-Yo, el temible Mojo Jojo, os creé para cumplir mis órdenes y vosotros os aprovecháis de mí – _después de un rato_ _salió de la cocina con una bandeja con tres platos, los chicos probaron la comida y la escupieron_

_-_¡Tu comida da asco! – _dijo el rubio enjuagándose la boca con agua _

-¡Es una mierda! – _añadió el moreno _

De repente en el techo se abrió un agujero y entraron Bellota y Burbuja hechas unas furias. Mojo las miró con espanto y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Ellos las miraron con sorpresa, ellas fruncieron aún más el ceño.

-Parece que tenemos visita, ¿a qué se debe? – _decía el moreno con su sonrisa burlona como siempre, Boomer miró a Burbuja, nunca la había visto de ese humor _

_-_Hemos venido a por ti, desgraciado – _gritó Bellota y las dos se lanzaron contra él y se llevaron por delante la pared y atravesaron varios edificios. Los otros dos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar _

_-_¿Qué acaba de pasar? – _preguntó Boomer con total tranquilidad_

_-_A saber qué habrá hecho esta vez – _respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros – _vamos a ver qué pasa

Salieron por el agujero que habían abierto en la pared y siguieron el rastro de los edificios destruidos hasta que llegaron al otro lado de la ciudad y vieron a su pobre hermano tirado al suelo, parecía derrotado y sin fuerzas para levantarse. Con moratones en la cara y también heridas. Las chicas estaban delante de él, cruzadas de brazos, listas para volver a atacar en cualquier momento, pero no lo hicieron.

Brick y Boomer aterrizaron detrás de ellas pero se limitaron a observar la escena.

-Esta vez te libras, pero reza por que no te volvamos a ver porque entonces lo lamentarás de por vida, infeliz – _murmuró Bellota y las dos salieron volando, los chicos se acercaron a su hermano _

_-_¿Estás bien Butch? – _el rubio le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – _Seguro que ya no tienes hambre, eh

-Cállate Boomer – _dijo con dificultad y miró a su otro hermano – _dijeron que querían venganza

-¿Venganza? _– Brick arqueó una ceja _

-Sí, venganza. ¿No tienes nada que decir? – _preguntó mientras Boomer le ayudaba a levantarse_

-El que la hace la paga hermano, si les hiciste algo, responsabilízate ahora – _dijo caminando hacia otro lado _

-No puedo creer que me digas eso – _gritó – _¡yo no he hecho nada!

Brick desapareció entre los edificios y Boomer le ayudó a su hermano a volver a la guarida del mono. Luego Boomer también salió y el moreno se quedó solo hasta la noche. _Ya veréis de lo que soy capaz – _pensó. Abrió la puerta y salió volando con cuidado de no dejar rastro. Después de casi dos horas aterrizó frente a un edificio y leyó el cartelito: Orfanato Bart's de Nueva Saltadilla. Tosió un par de veces para aclararse la voz y llamó a la puerta.

Una mujer de pelo canoso le abrió la puerta y sonrió al verlo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Me llamo Butch… y vengo a por mi hijo. – _la mujer alzó una ceja al oír sus palabras _

-Me temo que no sé quién es su hijo – _él la miró con el ceño fruncido y entró sin pedir permiso – _Espere, necesito su documentación

-¿Documentación? _–se rió en voz alta - _¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

-Lo sé, lo he visto muchas veces en las noticias.

-¡Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo y tráeme a mi hijo! – _gritó haciendo llorar a todos los bebés que había en el edificio_

_-_Pero no puede llevárselo así por las buenas, necesito que rellene unos papeles

-Si quieres vivir – _dijo agarrándola del cuello con fuerza – _muévete y haz lo que te digo

-Es… tá… bien – _entró en una habitación y él la siguió. Se acercó a una de las cunas y cogió al bebé que a diferencia de los demás estaba durmiendo – _Este es Brayan

Butch lo cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió volando hacia Townsville.

-Ya verás la cara que pondrá tu madre cuando te vea…- _susurró_

_**¡Oh sí! Espera, what? .-. No sé si la historia no avanza, o avanza demasiado rápido. Ah, acepto críticas constructivas. Buenas noches people. :3 **_


	7. Todavía no

_**Aprovechando que mañana no tengo clase, actualizo de nuevo esta semana. Como sea, ¡vayamos al grano! :D **_

-Ya verás la cara que pondrá tu madre cuando te vea… - _susurró - _¡Un momento! Qué rayos estoy haciendo…- _negó con la cabeza - _No, no debo. Lo siento peque pero vas a tener que esperar un poquito más. _– dio la vuelta y regresó, la mujer todavía estaba en la puerta _

-¿Otra vez usted por aquí? – _murmuró la señora poniéndose los brazos a la cintura_

_-_Lo he pensado y… mejor que te lo quedes tú – _respondió Butch dándole el niño – _Pero volveré, ¡así que ni se te ocurra esconderlo!

Al decir eso salió volando dejando su estela verde. Se insultó varias veces a sí mismo por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. ¿Y qué iba a hacer exactamente? Darle el niño así por las buenas y sonreír como imbécil o qué. Mejor olvidar el asunto por el momento y hablar con Bellota. Eso era lo único que quería hacer. Aclarar lo sucedido ese día y el porqué de su paliza.

Empezó a volar con más velocidad directamente hacia la casa de las PPG, que probablemente estarían durmiendo. Tras un buen rato, llegó y se acercó a una de las ventanas, a la que daba al cuarto de Bellota. La luz estaba encendida, pero ella no se encontraba ahí. Abrió la ventana y entró sin hacer ruido. Se sentó en la cama a esperar y observó el lugar. Pósters de famosos sin camiseta, fotos de sus hermanas y sus amigas, dibujos de Burbuja, la mantita verde en la cama… Se sintió cómodo y se tumbó en la cama con las manos en la nuca. _¿Y si me quito la ropa?_ – pensó.

La puerta se abrió y entró Bellota envuelta en una toalla, por lo visto se había duchado. Al entrar no vio a Butch ya que iba distraída y se acercó al armario.

-Esto es incluso mejor que una hamburguesa con queso – _pensó, pero si querer lo soltó en voz alta y ella pues…_

_-¡_Ahhhh! ¡Fuera de aquí maldito pervertido! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! – _empezó a lanzarle cosas mientras lo insultaba de todas las formas posibles _

-¡Loca! ¡Estás loca! ¡Socorro!

-¿Bellota por qué gritas? – _preguntó Bombón desde la parte de fuera y el pomo de la puerta empezó a girarse _

_-¡_Shhh! – _Bellota empujó a Butch al suelo al otro lado de la cama a lo bestia, la puerta se abrió – _Hola Bombón ¿cómo estás? – _rió nerviosamente_

-Me pareció escuchar tus gritos y vine a ver qué te pasó, pero ya veo que estás bien así que buenas noches – _salió y cerró la puerta_

-¿Oye qué te pasa? ¡Casi me arruinas mi hermosa cara con ese golpe!

-¡¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí maldito infeliz?! – _preguntó entre dientes y preparando los puños _

_-_Ah sí, eso. ¿A qué ha venido lo de esta mañana, joder?

-Venganza se llama

-¿Y se puede saber qué diablos he hecho para que me ataquéis así de repente?

-Sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho así que no te hagas el tonto más de lo que ya eres

-Hm – _frunció el ceño – _Dímelo tú porque yo no lo sé

-Sólo te diré dos cosas Butch, quien hace daño a mis hermanas paga las consecuencias, y ándate con cuidado porque cuando menos te lo esperes…

-Está bien – _se acercó a la ventana – _Pero te vuelvo a decir que no sé de qué me hablas – _fue cuestión de segundos que desapareciera en la oscuridad _

.

A la mañana siguiente Bombón se despertó con dolor de cabeza. Se frotó los ojos y vio que la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta. Se levantó y fue a cerrarla. Se dio cuenta de que pisó un papel y lo recogió para ver qué era.

El pulso se le aceleró al ver lo que era. Una nota que decía: _Sé lo de tu hijo, sé dónde está y hasta sé su nombre. No seas cobarde y ve a por él. Porque sino yo me encargaré de él vaya a por ti. _

-Oh, genial…

_**:3 Espero les haya gustado, ¡sean felices! **_


	8. Él no fue

_**3ª actualización esta semana, creo que es un récord personal xD. Bueno, pasemos a lo importante. **_

***Narra de Bombón**

Quizás lo mejor fuera decirles a mis hermanas la verdad sobre el niño, pero temo su reacción. Lo más probable es que me odien por lo que hice, pero es mejor que se enteren por mí. Y por otro lado, ¿quién sabe mi secreto? Seguramente alguien me vio esa noche, ¿pero quién? Llaman a la puerta

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro Bellota, pasa. ¿Sucede algo?

-Verás, es que Burbuja y yo tenemos algo que contarte. – _Me ha cogido las manos, esto no pinta bien – _Pero ella aún duerme así que te lo digo yo 

-Está bien, te escucho – _tragué saliva, Bellota estaba muy seria_

-Hace un par de días, después de lo del vídeo, Burbuja y yo…

Literalmente salvada por la campana. El teléfono sonó y las dos fuimos a contestar inmediatamente. No sé qué era lo que iba a decirme, pero por la cara de mi hermana podía deducir que no era bueno, así que mejor que no dijera nada.

Mojo estaba atracando un banco, lo típico. Despertamos a Burbuja y fuimos a la ciudad. Como siempre, le dimos una buena paliza y regresamos a casa donde nos esperaba el profesor con la comida preparada.

Me pareció un buen momento para contarles eso, ya que estábamos todos juntos pero otra vez me invadió el miedo y callé. Pero decidí hacerlo de una buena vez.

-Profesor, chicas… - _me llené los pulmones de aire – _hay algo que no os conté pero que debéis saber…

Mis hermanas me miraron con curiosidad, pero no podría describir del todo la cara que puso el profesor. Era una mezcla de nervios, tal vez miedo, y demasiada seriedad.

El ambiente se volvió insoportable por un rato y el silencio reinaba en la habitación.

**.**

La situación se le fue de las manos a la pelirroja cuando Burbuja, casi sin querer dijo:

-Nosotras ya sabemos quien era el padre del niño – _inmediatamente se tapó la boca con las manos cuando vio la cara asesina de Bellota – _Perdón, creí que habíais hablado…

-¿Qué has dicho Burbuja? – _Bombón tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y le temblaban las manos, la reacción del profesor fue similar_

-No nada olvídalo – _intentó disimular y cambiar de tema _

-Lo que pasó es que después de lo del vídeo Burbuja y yo descubrimos quién fue – _aclaró la morena _

_-_Esperad – _intervino el profesor - _¿qué vídeo? ¡Chicas ya me estáis explicando con pelos y señales lo que ha pasado! –_Gritó poniéndose de pie y dio golpe a la mesa_

_-_Encontramos un móvil en el que había un vídeo – _empezó a explicar la rubia_

-Y en ese vídeo aparecía Bombón perseguida por una sombra – _continuó la morena_

-Pero no se veía nada más y… - _añadió Burbuja_

_-_Y Bombón nos confesó que esa noche… - _Bellota no acabó la frase sino que miró a Burbuja esperando que ella soltara lo más importante _

_-_Que la habían… - _casi veinte segundos de silencio para luego decir en voz baja – _ultrajado _**(¿ultrajado? Es que hablo bien últimamente xD) **_

Bombón se llevó una mano a la cara para ocultar sus lágrimas y el profesor se puso pálido, por no decir que casi se desmaya.

-Debiste decírnoslo antes, Bombón – _dijo al volver en sí definitivamente _

-Lo siento profesor pero es que no me atreví… No supe cómo…

-¿Y… el padre? – _preguntó el profesor en voz baja esperando la respuesta de la rubia o de la morena _

-Pues… _-Bellota tragó saliva y miró a la pelirroja, quien al parecer también quería escucharlo – _Fue… Butch.

Los tres saltaron de sus sillas al ver que Bombón se desmayó. La llevaron a su habitación y el profesor bajó a por un vaso de agua. Al quedarse las tres solas en la habitación, Bellota vio un papel arrugado en el suelo y lo abrió por curiosidad. Al leer el contenido lo dejó caer al suelo y se llevó una mano a la boca, demostrando así su asombro. Burbuja recogió el papel del suelo y frunció el ceño al leerlo.

-Nos ha mentido – _murmuró la morena con lágrimas en los ojos - _¿¡Cómo ha podido!?

-Cálmate Bellota será mejor que nos lo explique ella

-Entiendo que estuviera asustada o lo que sea, ¡pero debería habérnoslo contado joder! Somos sus hermanas

-¡¿Tú te quedarías con un bebé que no sabes de quién es?! – _gritó Burbuja enfadada _

-Y yo qué sé… Puede que no pero no os mentiría

-Lo hecho, hecho está, hablaremos con ella luego pero ahora – _le enseñó de nuevo el papel _

-Tienes razón, vayamos a por ese hijo de puta

_***En casa de los chicos **_

-¿Sabes dónde ha ido Boomer? – _preguntó el pelirrojo mientras leía un libro _

-Pues no lo sé, pero yo tengo otra pregunta para ti

-¿Así? Pregunta lo que quieras

-¿Alguna vez has tenido que pagar por algún crimen que no has cometido? – _ambos fruncieron el ceño ante esa pregunta, y Brick sonrió_

-Hermano, somos delincuentes. De cuantos más crímenes nos acusen, mejor

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-Ya, a que las PPG te acusan de algo y tú ni siquiera sabes de qué

-¡Exacto! Si por lo menos me lo dijesen…

-Lo que me recuerda a que todavía no me dijiste por qué me hiciste hacerle esas preguntas a la rosadita

-Te dije que tuvieras paciencia, pronto lo sabrás

-Y en cuanto a la pregunta anterior, sea lo que sea de lo que te acusan, hazte responsable y di que fuiste tú

-¿Ese es el consejo que me das? ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué me declararán culpable!

Se abrió un agujero en el techo y entraron Bellota y Burbuja hechas unas furias de nuevo y se lanzaron hacia Butch, agarrándolo las dos del cuello contra la pared con la intención de asfixiarlo. Brick no movió un dedo para ayudarlo, se limitó a mirar.

-Te has pasado de la raya y has ido demasiado lejos, infeliz – _dijo Bellota apretando su cuello cada vez más_

-Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste – _murmuró Burbuja apretando también_

_-_No sé… de qué… estáis… hab… lando…

-¿No te suena de nada esta notita? – _Bellota sacó de su bolsillo la nota - _¿Quién más podría haberla escrito?

-¿Hacéis… esto por… una no…ta?

-¡No te hagas el imbécil! – _gritó Burbuja y ambas apretaron más y más fuerte hasta que Butch casi quedó inconciente – ¡_Sabemos que violaste a Bombón!

Brick abrió los ojos de par en par sin creerse lo que escuchó. Se levantó de su sitio con la intención de atacarlas pero…

-¡Dejadlo, él no fue! – _todos giraron la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de Boomer – _Butch no hizo nada, fui yo

_**Madre mía, ¿en serio? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me despido por ahora. ¡Sed felices!**_


	9. Siento no haber sido yo

_**En el cap anterior me equivoqué y puse ''Narra de Bombón'', no sé de dónde salió ese **__**de**__**. Dicho esto pasemos a lo importante ^^ **_

-Butch no hizo nada, fui yo.

Brick hizo una mueca de desagrado ante las palabras de su hermano y las chicas soltaron a Butch, quien por fin pudo respirar.

-La… ¿violaste? – _preguntó el pelirrojo _

-¿Tú Boomer? – _intervino Burbuja sin creérselo todavía _

En la boca de Boomer se formó una sonrisa y casi sin que se dieran cuenta desapareció volando. Bellota y Burbuja salieron detrás de él siguiendo su estela pero no tardaron en perderle el rastro. Estuvieron mucho rato buscándolo sin éxito y al final decidieron regresar a casa.

-Estoy exhausta – _gruñó la morena abriendo la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba en otro mundo - _¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Burbuja!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué decías?

-Olvídalo, vamos a ver cómo está Bombón

Bellota también estaba sorprendida por la repentina confesión de Boomer. Ellas acusando al moreno y resultó ser su hermano, jamás se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza semejante locura. ¿Y sus hermanos no sabían nada de lo sucedido?

Subieron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación de Bombón, ella ya había despertado.

-Habéis vuelto por fin – _dijo con una sonrisa al verlas entrar_

_-_Y tú has despertado por fin – _respondió Bellota también con una sonrisa y las dos se sentaron, Burbuja en una silla y Bellota al suelo _

-Hemos visto la nota – _comentó la rubia en voz baja y la pelirroja desvió la mirada hacia el techo _

-¿Cuántas cosas más nos estarás ocultando, hermanita? – _preguntó Bellota retóricamente – _Ahora nos cuentas lo que de verdad pasó

-Yo decidí abandonarlo cuando supe que estaba embarazada

-¿Por qué Bombón? – _Burbuja estaba a punto de llorar _

-Ni siquiera sabía de quién era, me atormentaba solo de pensar que tendría que criarlo sin su padre. Cuando me di cuenta de que faltaba poco para que naciera me escapé para que no os enterarais de lo que iba a hacer y volví poco después de dejarlo en un orfanato. Ahora resulta que alguien sabe lo que hice y…

-Y el resto ya lo sabemos – _la interrumpió Bellota – _no debiste hacerlo Bombón

-Lo sé, pero sabía que no permitiríais que lo hiciera y por eso os mentí

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si olvidamos todo esto y volvemos a la normalidad? – _Bellota tras decir esas palabras extendió los brazos esperando un abrazo por parte de sus hermanas, y así pasó _

*Mientras tanto en casa de Mojo…

-Por fin regresas aventurero – _exclamó el moreno entre risas - _¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Esperé a que las supertontas se largaran porque sino no me iban a dejar en paz – _respondió el rubio y se desplomó sobre el sillón - _¿Y Brick?

-No tengo ni idea, creí que había ido a buscarte

-¿A buscarme? Puedo cuidarme de esas niñas, ni que fuera como tú

-Oye que dos contra uno, por muy macho que sea, esas bestias son incontrolables cuando se enfadan – _los dos rieron _

-Ahora que saben lo que hice, seguro que vienen mañana también

-Escucha Boomer – _la cara del moreno pasó de divertida a seria – _podrás decirles lo que quieras a las chicas, pero yo no creo que lo hayas hecho

-¿Y por qué no? – _Boomer se levantó de golpe – ¿_No me ves capaz o qué?

-Pues la verdad es que no, además si quisieras hacerle eso a alguien sé quién sería

-Cierra el pico Butch. Si no me crees, allá tú – _se dirigió a su habitación _

_-_Ni tú ni yo sabemos quién lo hizo – _Boomer frunció el ceño – _pero tengo la sensación de que pronto lo sabremos

-Tú mismo lo has dicho – _respondió el ojiazul – _No sabes quién fue – _dicho eso se encerró en su cuarto _

-En eso te equivocas, hermano – _susurró Butch para que el rubio no lo escuchara – _En eso te equivocas

*En algún lugar de Nueva Saltadilla (1:43 A.M.)

-¿Quién será a estas horas? – _se preguntó abriendo la puerta - _¿Puedo ayudarle?

-Eso creo señora, verá vengo a por mi hijo

-¿Disculpe?

-Ya me ha oído, vengo a por mi hijo. Se llama Brayan y lo dejé aquí hace algún tiempo

-De modo que usted es la madre del pequeño Brayan

-Así es, y me gustaría llevármelo porque me di cuenta del error que cometí

-No es tan sencillo, necesito que rellene algunos papeles

-Rellenaré los papeles que haga falta con tal de recuperar a mi pequeño, ¿puedo entrar?

-Es un poco tarde, quizás si viene en otro momento…

-Prefiero que sea ahora – _dijo frunciendo el ceño, cosa que asustó a la señora_

_-_Está bien pase, acompáñeme. ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

-Claro, me llamo Bombón. Bombón Utonio 

*En casa de las chicas

De nuevo ese sueño que atormentaba a Bombón por las noches. El sueño donde era perseguida por alguien que la tiraba al suelo pero cuya cara no podía ver, y la voz de un niño repitiendo que se lo merecía. Se despertó asustada y se quedó unos instantes con la mirada perdida.

De repente una silueta familiar apareció a su lado y le tapó la boca cuando intentó gritar.

-Tranquila soy yo – _susurró para luego soltarla _

_-_¿Brick? ¡No es hora de pelear! – _dijo en voz baja y se cruzó de brazos – _Vete

-Escucha – _dijo sentándose al borde de la cama – _Si estoy aquí es porque supe lo que te sucedió

-No sé de qué estás hablando – _respondió la ojirrosa haciéndose la distraída y con el ceño fruncido _

_-_No sabía que te habían violado – _se rascó la nuca – _tus hermanas vinieron hoy y atacaron a Butch pero Boomer confesó que fue él y luego desapareció

-¿Boomer? – _exclamó sorprendida – _No creo que lo haya hecho él – _Brick frunció el ceño_

-El caso es que no debió hacerlo

-Me sorprende que digas eso, si después de todo me odias y no me deseas nada bueno

-¿No te das cuenta? – _dijo acercándose a ella – _Yo soy tu contraparte, sólo yo tengo el derecho de hacerte ese tipo de cosas y de hacerte sufrir así. Siento lo que te pasó, pero lo que más siento es no haber sido yo

-Yo… - _se le salieron las lágrimas y abrazó a Brick con fuerza – _es peor lo que yo hice Brick… Abandoné al niño – _lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras se le salían más y más lágrimas – _fui una cobarde, lo abandoné

-No es tarde para arreglar las cosas – _le susurró y le acarició el pelo intentando calmarla _

-¿Tú crees? – _preguntó soltándolo _

-Claro que lo creo, ya verás, pronto todo será como antes – _dijo aún con ceño fruncido y le limpió las lágrimas – _tendrás a tu hijo y pelearemos como en los viejos tiempos sin pensar en lo que te hizo mi hermano

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Brick. Le dolió verla así, tan triste. Le acarició la mejilla y se acercó lentamente hacia ella hasta que sus labios quedaron a solo unos milímetros de distancia. Finalmente juntaron sus labios y se besaron, y el beso se volvió cada vez más apasionado hasta que…

_**Bueno, hasta el capítulo de hoy. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Bueno me despido de momento. ¡Sean felices! **_


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Buenas noches. ¿Cómo estáis? Bueno, vayamos a la continuación de la historia. **_

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado hasta que el pelirrojo dejó de besar sus labios y comenzó a bajar por su cuello

-Brick… - _susurró – _para…

Él se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y reflexionó un momento sobre lo sucedido, pero no lo consideró un error, sino todo lo contrario.

-¿Por qué? – _se limitó a preguntar _

-Esto está mal Brick… tú y yo somos…

-Enemigos. ¿Y qué más da? Este momento es sólo nuestro, aprovechémoslo

-Será mejor que te vayas.

Se miraron durante varios minutos sin decir nada. Él esperaba que retirara lo dicho y le pidiese que no se fuera, pero eso no sucedió. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Tal vez no fuera el momento oportuno para 'eso'. Después de aquello volverían a atacarse e insultarse cada vez que se viesen, era obvio. Ese beso no había significado nada.

-Si es eso lo que quieres, me voy. Que duermas bien

-Tú también Brick y… gracias por todo.

-Bah, no hay por qué darlas. Además ya te dije por qué vine a hablar contigo. No confundas las cosas

-De todas formas gracias – _Brick se sonrojó un poco ante la tierna sonrisa de Bombón - _¿Amigos entonces?

-Te dije que no confundas las cosas – _murmuró con el ceño fruncido. Acto seguido la abrazó por la cintura y volvió a besarla con la misma pasión que antes pero ese beso sólo duró unos segundos. Al separar sus labios, susurró – _Siempre seremos enemigos, Bombón. No lo olvides nunca

Fue cuestión de segundos que desapareciera de la misma forma que había aparecido. La ventana se había quedado abierta después de que él saliera. Bombón se levantó para cerrarla y observó a lo lejos la estela roja de su contraparte.

-¿Por qué haces esto, idiota? – _pensó en voz baja y volvió a la cama _

***A la mañana siguiente **

Boomer se despertó por los insoportables gritos del mono que tenía por 'padre'. Normalmente sus hermanos ya le hubieran cerrado la boca, pero si no lo habían hecho esa mañana era porque seguramente no estaban. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Mojo moviendo las manos frenéticamente con un montón de papeles.

-¡Ladrones! Y luego me acusan a mí de delincuente. ¡Todo son facturas! Toma una para ti también. – _tiró un sobre en la cama del rubio y salió de la misma manera que había entrado - _¡Ladrones!

-¿Para mí? – _Boomer cogió el sobre y vio que llevaba su nombre. Era de remitente anónimo. Lo abrió y le echó un vistazo: _

''_Si quieres ver a tu hijo ven al bosque a las siete en punto.''_

-Genial, ¿quién más está metido en esto? – _se preguntó a sí mismo y volvió a tumbarse para pensar en el asunto, pero no pudo evitar quedarse profundamente dormido_

_._

_._

_._

-¡Profesor! Ha llegado el correo! – _gritaba la rubia desde el salón – _Vaya cuántas facturas… ¿Y esto? Para Burbuja…

''_Si quieres ver a tu sobrino ven al bosque a las siete en punto, tú sola.'' _

Burbuja arrugó la carta y la tiró a la basura. ¿Y si se lo contaba a Bellota y a Bombón? No, la seguirían y las cosas no saldrían bien. ¿Y si fuera una trampa? Demasiado obvio, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr. Alguien tenía al niño y ella quería saber quién era.

.

Las horas pasaron volando y ya eran casi las siete. Las chicas estaban mirando la tele cuando de repente apareció el profesor vestido de traje. Las tres se frotaron los ojos al verle vestido de esa forma tan elegante.

-Chicas, me voy porque tengo una cita.

-¿Usted profesor? – _Bellota no pudo evitar reírse - _¿Con quién?

-Quería que fuese una sorpresa pero… no puedo guardar secretos. ¡He quedado con Sara Bellum! – _gritó emocionadísimo y empezó a tirar confeti por todo el salón _

-Eso sí que es una sorpresa – _comentó Bombón dándole un abrazo – _Después de la señorita Keany no había tenido usted ninguna cita

-Le deseamos mucha suerte profesor – _la rubia le dio un paraguas – _tenga, parece que va a llover

-Gracias chicas. Me voy porque sino llegaré tarde.

El profesor salió y las chicas siguieron embobadas con su programa de televisión favorito.

-Chicas, me voy a dar un paseo

-Burbuja, ¿no te asusta la oscuridad? Ya se ha hecho tarde

-Es que… - _rápido, una excusa – _oigo un animal en apuros en alguna parte del bosque, no tardaré nada

-¿No quieres que te acompañemos? – _intervino Bombón preocupada - _Es cierto que se ha hecho algo tarde y me quedaré más tranquila si vamos las tres

-No Bombón, en seguida vuelvo

-Como te pase algo ya verás – _bromeó la ojiverde y se despidió con la mano – _No tardes eh

Burbuja salió de casa y voló rápidamente hasta el inmenso bosque de Townsville. Estaba todo oscuro debido a las nubes grises que anunciaban que llovería. Aterrizó sobre la hierba seca y caminó entre los árboles buscando señales de vida.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí? – _reconoció esa voz en seguida - _¿Eh, rubia?

-¿Boomer? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Eso da igual, lo importante es que tú estés aquí… sola – _dijo sonriendo con malicia y caminó hacia ella _

_**Bueno, hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Sean felices!**_


	11. ¿Burbuja?

**_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que muy bien. :D Continuemos con la historia. _**

.

*En casa de las chicas…

-¿Oye no crees que Burbuja está tardando demasiado? – _preguntó Bombón mientras abrazaba una almohada _– A fuera está lloviendo a cántaros

-No me asustes… ¿cuánto rato hace que se fue? – _la ojiverde miró a su hermana con preocupación_

_-_Poco más de media hora pero y si… ¿le ha pasado algo?

-No pienses esas cosas… - _se levantó del sofá y apagó la tele – _¿qué tal si la llamamos a ver dónde está?

-Se ha dejado el móvil aquí – _dijo la pelirroja enseñando el teléfono_

_-_Mierda. ¿Y si salimos a buscarla? Dijo que iría al bosque, ¿no? – _Bombón asintió _

De repente oyeron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta y empezaron a escucharse truenos uno tras otro. Las dos hermanas se miraron entre sí al oír la combinación de truenos y golpes. ¿Es que no podían llamar al timbre? Los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes. Bombón abrazó con fuerza la almohada que tenía en las manos y Bellota avanzó temblando hacia la puerta con paso lento pero firme. A medida que se acercaba, más fuertes y seguidos se hacían los golpes. Bellota tragó saliva y giró la perilla de la puerta. La abrió y quedó asombrada al ver quién estaba ahí.

-¿¡Butch!? – _exclamó, Bombón sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba pero se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ellos _

_-_¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que me hiciste? – _gritó y luego lo empujó _

_-_Bombón, él no fue, fue Boomer. Entra, que estás empapado – _dijo la morena de mala gana y Butch entró _

_-_Discutiremos esto después – _intervino el ojiverde – _Debéis ir al bosque, ¡y rápido!

-¿Qué? – _las dos fruncieron el ceño y se miraron entre sí sin entender nada - _¿Por qué?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ¡vuestra hermana está en peligro!

-¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte?– _murmuró Bombón cruzándose de brazos, desconfiando de las palabras del moreno_

-No me lo puedo creer, encima que os intento ayudar… – _respondió negando con la cabeza y sacó un papel arrugado y algo mojado por la lluvia _

-A ver… - _Bombón y Bellota abrieron el papel arrugado y leyeron su contenido - _¿Esto te lo enviaron a ti, cierto? – _Bombón lo agarró de la chaqueta _

_-_Vi la estela de vuestra hermana dirigiéndose hacia el bosque y luego encontré esto en nuestra casa – _Bombón lo soltó y miró de nuevo a su hermana quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba _

-Burbuja… - _susurraron las dos al mismo tiempo. _

Echaron a Butch de la casa y se cambiaron lo más rápido posible. Sin paraguas ni nada salieron volando hacia el bosque lo más rápido que podían. Temían que le hubiera pasado algo malo a su hermana menor. Definitivamente nunca más la dejarían salir sola. El bosque no era para nada pequeño, era inmenso y la gente solía perderse en él. Ellas no porque podían volar, pero debían caminar para encontrar a Burbuja ya que las hojas de los árboles impedían ver el suelo desde arriba. ¿Pero y si ella no estaba ahí qué? Aterrizaron y se separaron para buscarla.

Se pasaron otra media hora dando vueltas, empapadas y muertas de frío, y de la rubia no había ni rastro. Por más que la llamaban y repetían su nombre, no daba señales de vida. Pasado otro cuarto de hora Bombón y Bellota se encontraron, desesperadas y rendidas.

-No hay rastro de ella – _dijo la morena abrazándose a sí misma por el frío – _la he buscado por todas partes y nada

-Quedémonos un poco más – _Bellota asintió _

Continuaron caminando por el espeso bosque mientras la lluvia seguía mojándolas más y más. ''¡Burbuja!'' – gritaban continuamente, pero nadie respondía. Ni siquiera con su súper-visión que les permitía ver a través de objetos pudieron localizarla. Todo indicaba que ella ya no se encontraba en el bosque. Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando Bombón vio algo a lo lejos.

-¡Bellota mira ahí! – _gritó señalando algo a lo lejos - _¡Quizás es Burbuja! ¡Burbuja!

En unos segundos llegaron al lugar señalado por la pelirroja. Bellota sintió que le fallaban las piernas y cayó al suelo de rodillas al ver a su hermana menor inconciente y con la ropa destrozada, con heridas por todo el cuerpo. Bombón se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué le hicieron? – _susurró la ojiverde abrazando a su hermana rubia quien no reaccionaba - _¡Hijos de puta, los mataré a todos!

.

-Vaya, vaya, Boomer. Cada día me sorprendes más.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-No sé ni por qué lo preguntas, hermanito. No soy ciego, lo he visto todo.

-Tú también me sorprendes Brick, no sabía que me seguías.

-¿Y quién dijo que te seguía?

-¿Qué demonios hacías en el bosque entonces? – _gritó enfadado_

-Pues resulta que alguien me envió una carta citándome en el bosque.

-¿A ti? A mí también me enviaron una.

-Pero en realidad no iba dirigida a ti, sino a mí.

-¿Qué? Pero entonces... eso significa que tú… - _frunció el ceño y lo miró con incredulidad_

-Así es hermanito, eso significa que yo… - _sonrió y también frunció el ceño – _Yo…

**_Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. Tengo ganas de escribir el próximo donde Burbuja cuenta lo que sucedió. Espero que les haya gustado. Cuidense y hasta la próxima! :3 _**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Burbuja POV (narra ella) **_

Podía oír perfectamente lo que decían mis hermanas. Me pedían que despertara una y otra vez, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía despertarme. Yo en cierto modo estaba despierta, sólo que no físicamente.

Boomer fue más bruto que otras veces, me atacó y estuvimos luchando en el bosque durante bastante rato. Lo cierto es que yo estaba muy asustada porque vi en su rostro algo inusual, fue como si supiera lo que quería hacerme, y no podía concentrarme en la pelea. Él aprovechaba cada despiste para golpearme.

Recordé su confesión sobre Bombón, dijo que había sido él quien la violó, por eso tuve miedo de él. Tuve miedo de ser la siguiente. Nunca lo creí capaz de tal cosa, pero la situación era tal que no sabía qué pensar. Sólo me defendía sin éxito.

No tuvo piedad alguna hacia mí, me golpeaba muy fuerte y yo cada vez estaba más débil. Recibí el último golpe tras perder mis últimas fuerzas y me caí. Intenté levantarme pero él me lo impidió subiéndose encima de mí.

Recuerdo bien la sensación que tuve en ese momento. Sentí muchísimo miedo e impotencia, estaba indefensa. Lo vi sonreír, mantenía el ceño fruncido y sonreía, lo cual me ponía la piel de gallina.

Por un momento creí que sólo había querido asustarme, pero no. Se me salieron las lágrimas y perdí por un momento la cordura al ver aquello. Se estaba desabrochando el pantalón. Empecé dar patadas al aire descontroladamente intentando quitármelo de encima, y fue entonces cuando ambos escuchamos pasos no muy lejos de lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

Gracias al cielo, Boomer se levantó y se alejó de mi, por lo visto intentando averiguar de quién eran los pasos. Nunca había sentido tanta alegría hasta entonces. Lo escuché decir : ' Esto no ha terminado'. Luego desapareció.

Me levanté como pude, sin fuerzas. La lluvia que ya hacía rato que caía me quitaba el barro de encima, pero tenía mucho frío. Estaba mareada, me apoyé por un instante en uno de los muchos árboles y sentí en ese momento un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. No sé quién fue, y no sé qué sucedió después, pero hace un rato que oigo las voces de las chicas, lo cual debe querer decir que nada malo me pasó… o eso espero.

_**Fin Burbuja POV (que ya no narra ella)**_

…

_**.**_

-¿Qué? Pero entonces… eso significa que tú… - _frunció el ceño y lo miró con incredulidad_

-Así es hermanito, eso significa que yo… - _sonrió y también frunció el ceño – _Yo… - _se levantó del sofá y se acercó a su hermano menor – _Yo violé a Bombón.

_-_No lo puedo creer… ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad? ¿Tú? Imposible…

-Si se lo cuentas a alguien lamentarás haber nacido – _amenazó agarrándolo del cuello de la chaqueta_

-Lo mismo te digo sobre lo que viste esta tarde – _se soltó y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al pelirrojo se alejó de su lado_

-Respecto a eso… las cosas no deben dejarse a medias – _dijo con una sonrisa malvada_

-Yo ya he terminado lo que comencé, Brick – _fueron las últimas palabras del rubio antes de que se encerrara en su habitación_

_**¿Qué tal están? Ya se está acabando la Semana Santa :(. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Buenas noches y sean felices ^^ **_


	13. Chapter 13

Burbuja se despertó por el ruido de la ventana abierta, la cual se abría y cerraba a causa del viento, creando sonidos insoportables en plena noche. Dudó un instante si levantarse a cerrar o intentar ignorar el ruido. Miró hacia el reloj digital: las 4:21 A.M.

Al despegarse de la almohada sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, donde había recibido el golpe. Se levantó y fue a paso lento hasta la ventana para cerrarla. Qué descuidadas eran las chicas, podría haberse resfriado. Bostezó y volvió hasta su cama. Se sentó al borde y se frotó la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó el mal rato que había pasado aquella tarde. ¿Boomer realmente iba a hacerle eso? Qué cosas tiene la vida. Con lo inocente que parecía el chaval, había que ver qué perversas eran sus intenciones.

Abrió los ojos y su corazón estuvo a punto de explotar. No creyó lo que vio, debía ser una pesadilla, definitivamente debía estar soñando. Soltó un grito ahogado y él le tapo la boca inmediatamente. ''_No hagas ruido – _le susurró – _no te asustes''. _En un intento de defenderse, Burbuja lo apartó con un golpe en el estómago. Se levantó rápidamente y llegó a la puerta en cuestión de segundos. Giró el pomo pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Agarró de nuevo el pomo y tiró con fuerza haciendo que la cerradura se rompiese y la puerta por fin se abrió. En el momento en que puso un pie fuera de la habitación, Boomer le impidió que saliera rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo mientras con le tapaba la boca de nuevo con la mano que tenía libre. La hizo entrar de nuevo y cerró la puerta de una patada. El golpe de la puerta podía haber despertado al profesor y a las chicas, pero no se escuchó nada, no había señales de que hubieran oído algo.

Burbuja logró mover un poco la mano del rubio y le mordió. Éste soltó un gemido de dolor que apenas se escuchó, pero no la soltó. La agarró con más fuerza y de repente la ojiazul sintió un pinchazo. Miró de reojo su brazo derecho y vio que Boomer le había clavado una jeringa llena de una extraña sustancia cuyo color no logró en la oscuridad. Cada vez que parpadeaba veía la jeringa más vacía y comenzó a marearse. Dejó de forcejear, sus ojos empezaron cerrarse y le fallaron las piernas. _'Te dije que esto no había acabado – _susurró mientras le desabrochaba la camisa – _ya verás qué bien lo pasaremos'. _

…

_**Me amenazan con quitarme el Internet :S Tengo miedo. Espero les haya gustado y sean felices!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bombón POV**_

No podía dormir, tenía la sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder… ¿pero qué? Escuché el ruido de alguna puerta cerrándose, seguramente Bellota tenía hambre y bajó a la cocina. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y metí la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Estuve así un rato y finalmente me dormí.

Apareció de nuevo la pesadilla en la que me veía perseguida por alguien, pero esta vez fue diferente. El niño no estaba, pero la que sí estaba era Burbuja. ¡_Bombón, ven!_ – repetía mientras se alejaba poco a poco. ¿Adónde? Intenté caminar, pero mis piernas no se movían, estaba como paralizada. Intenté gritar y tampoco pude. Ella seguía llamándome mientras se alejaba.

En uno de los intentos de gritar, me desperté. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Cuánto rato dormí? ¿Veinte minutos? En cuanto mi respiración se calmó, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la habitación de Burbuja, tal vez había despertado. Tal vez ese sueño fuera una señal.

Cuando llegué delante de su puerta vi que la cerradura estaba rota. ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así? Me puse nerviosa y tragué saliva. ¿Y si alguien entró? ¿Qué hacía, entraba o no? Sí, debía comprobar si mi hermana estaba bien. Empujé la puerta y encendí la luz. En ese momento quedé en estado de shock. Lo que vi me marcaría de por vida.

Era una imagen escalofriante y horrorosa. Mi hermana… mi pobre hermana… al parecer ella seguía inconciente. Boomer… ese desgraciado… estaba encima de ella… o más bien dentro. Ella estaba completamente desnuda, él en cambio no, sólo lo necesario para realizar esa acción repugnante.

Abrí la boca para gritar, pero no logré articular ningún sonido. No sabía qué hacer. En cuanto encendí la luz, él me miró espantado con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía. Negué con la cabeza y en ese momento él por fin se apartó de mi hermana. Se abrochó los pantalones y se preparó para atacarme. En el momento en que salió disparado hacia mí, abrí la boca y soplé, congelándolo al instante.

Entonces fue cuando volví en mí y grité haciendo temblar toda la casa. La luz del pasillo se encendió y apareció Bellota, al parecer enfadada.

-No hagas tanto ruido, algunos intentamos dormir – _gruñó mientras caminaba hacia mí _

Cuando entró en la habitación, abrió los ojos al ver cómo estaba la cosa. Burbuja desnuda e inconciente, Boomer convertido en un cubo de hielo y yo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Vi cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina. Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y negó con la cabeza.

-Dime que no es lo que creo – _dijo con la voz temblorosa – _por favor, dime que no…

-Me… temo que… - _se me cortaba la voz – _lo es…

Bellota se puso pálida y cayó al suelo. Las cosas no hacían más que empeorar. Ahora mis dos hermanas estaban inconcientes, tenía a un peligroso delincuente congelado y encima alguien llamaba a la puerta. ¿Quién diablos llama a la puerta a las cinco de la mañana?

Bajé las escaleras y me acerqué a la puerta. Fuera quien fuera, llamaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Me acerqué a la mirilla para ver quién era y me estremecí. Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se me nubló la vista. Mi vida se ha acabado…

_**Hola, hola, hola, ¿qué tal? Ah, pobre Bombón :( cuántas cosas malas le suceden… En fin, espero que les haya gustado y… ¡sean felices! **_


	15. Dos niños

_**Tengo que hacer los deberes y estoy aquí escribiendo esto, uy, qué malota xD. ¿Cómo están? En fin, pasemos a la historia ya. Este capítulo para variar será un poco más largo que los últimos dos o tres. :D **_

…

_**..**_

Se apoyó en la pared intentando mantenerse en pie, cosa que en esos momentos le resultaba difícil. El timbre seguía sonando y ella no se atrevía a abrir. Su mente estaba en blanco. Fue entonces cuando vio una nota bajo la puerta.

'_Abre o nunca más volverás a verlo_'.

Respiró hondo y tragó saliva. Puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente. A medida que iba abriendo, veía cómo la sonrisa de la persona que tenía delante se hacía más grande y burlona.

Delante de ella estaba Princesa, muy segura de sí misma y con una gran sonrisa como siempre. Pero había algo más. En sus brazos llevaba a un bebé. Un bebé pelirrojo que en esos instantes dormía tranquilamente. Bombón frunció el ceño y extendió los brazos hacia el niño para cogerlo, pero la ricachona dio un paso hacia atrás impidiéndoselo.

-No tan de prisa, Bombón – _dijo chasqueando con la lengua – _primero tenemos que hablar.

_-_¿Qué haces tú con mi…?

-Eso no importa, si quieres a tu bebé, primero debes hacer lo que te yo te diga.

-Eres una maldita per…

-No, Bombón – _la interrumpió de nuevo – _no te conviene hablarme así, te lo digo en serio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – _preguntó intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de asesinarla _

-Veamos… - _dijo fingiendo pensárselo - _¿qué es lo que quiero?

-¡Habla ya, joder! – _gritó la pelirroja haciendo que el bebé despertara y comenzara a llorar – _Ay no, no llores – _intentó acercarse pero Princesa se lo impidió de nuevo _

-Shh, tranquilo, tu mami ya está aquí – _susurró la pecosa – _Escucha Bombón, vas a hablar mañana con tus hermanas y les vas a decir que desde ya, Princesa Morebucks es parte del equipo, y una superheroína.

-Tú estás loca, jamás te aceptaremos en nuestro equipo – _respondió la ojirrosa ante la orden de la Princesa _

_-_En ese caso, tú no tendrás a tu hijo – _ésta se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su coche _

_-_Pri… Princesa – _llamó – _está bien, les diré eso a las chicas…

-Excelente – _murmuró -_ nos veremos mañana en el parque, pero ven sola, ¿entendido? O si no, no hay trato. – _Bombón no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que Princesa entró en el coche y éste arrancó en seguida _

…

_**..**_

Brick estaba tumbado en el sofá mirando la televisión, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. El último encuentro que había tenido con Bombón había cambiado algo entre ellos. Había sido algo tan… ¿auténtico? No encontraba la palabra para describirlo.

Empezaba a sentirse culpable por lo que le había hecho tiempo atrás, y no era algo que pudiera arreglar. Sintió ganas de volver a besarla y se pegó una bofetada a sí mismo para que se le pasaran. Y encima tenían un hijo. _Brick, eres un gilipollas – _se dijo. Si ella se enteraba de que había sido él, perdería toda oportunidad de estar con ella.

Se pegó otra bofetada, en vez de pensar en cómo matarla pensaba en estar con ella.

Entonces recordó por qué hizo lo que hizo aquella noche.

**Flash back **

_-Yo digo que las droguemos y cuando estén bien colocadas, las golpeamos hasta que mueran – decía Butch_

_-¿Y si mejor las envenenamos? – propuso Boomer – será una muerte segura _

_-Pero lo que queremos es que su muerte sea lenta y dolorosa – intervino Brick - ¿más ideas?_

_-Y si en vez de matarlas simplemente las torturáramos o algo… - propuso de nuevo el rubio _

_-Sí, sería más divertido verlas suplicar piedad y sufrir – comentó el moreno riéndose_

_-Pues se me ocurre algo que podríamos hacer – dijo el mayor de los tres con una sonrisa retorcida – violarlas – susurró con el ceño fruncido _

_-A mí no me parece buena idea – respondió Butch – mejor pensemos en otra cosa_

_-A mí sí me lo parece – añadió el ojiazul _

_-Entonces está decidido – dijo Brick – en cuanto tengamos la oportunidad lo haremos… _

**Fin del flash back **

Pero los planes habían cambiado, tiempo más tarde habían decidido que no lo harían. Pero entonces… ¿por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Él lo hizo, Boomer lo hizo, o al menos eso insinuó, ¿y Butch? Tal vez él también tuviera esas intenciones, pero eso no lo sabía. Butch era impredecible.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe pero no miró quién era. Seguramente Butch, porque no había visto a Boomer salir de su cuarto. Entrecerró los ojos y cambió de canal. Escuchó los pasos del 'intruso' acercándose hacia él.

En cuanto lo tuvo delante, su corazón se aceleró y frunció el ceño a más no poder. Era Butch, como esperaba, pero no estaba solo. Lo miraba con algo de indiferencia al principio, pero en seguida se puso serio.

-Este es Brayan – _dijo el moreno sosteniendo a un bebé pelirrojo muy parecido a Brick, que en ese instante dormía – _tu hijo.

_**Bueno… ¿Qué pasó aquí e.e? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y… ¡sean felices! **_

_**Chiste: A mí me gustan los caracoles porque se parecen mucho a los calcetines. ¿Saben por qué? Porque el caracol es un molusquito, y los calcetines o me los quito, o me los pongo.**_

_**OK no tuvo gracia, buenas noches. **_


	16. Los ojos rojos

_**Actualización pls. En cuanto al chiste del capítulo pasado, es como un juego de palabras, el caracol es un **__**molusquito**__** y los calcetines **__**me los quito**__**, pero bueno xD… hay que admitir que fue malísimo. ¡Pasemos a la historia! **_

…

_**..**_

**Bombón POV. **

Regresé a la habitación y me asusté al ver que Boomer ya no se encontraba allí. Volé a toda velocidad hasta el dormitorio del profesor para comprobar que estaba bien, y vaya si lo estaba, durmiendo como un tronco. Miré que no estuviera escondido en alguna parte de la casa, y por lo visto se había marchado. Seguramente el hielo se derritió.

Las chicas seguían inconcientes. ¿Cómo se tomaría Burbuja lo que le sucedió hace unos instantes? Pobrecita… si tan sólo hubiera venido antes… ¿Y cómo se tomarían que Princesa se uniría a nosotras? Quería recuperar a Brayan, y si para ello tenía que hacer ese sacrificio, lo haría.

Tapé a Burbuja con una manta y llevé en brazos a Bellota hasta su habitación y la dejé en su cama. Un pensamiento inquietante llegó a mi cabeza. Yo fui violada, luego Burbuja… ¿sería posible que Bellota corriera el mismo riesgo? Ojala que no. Más preguntas. ¿Y quién fue el que… me ultrajó a mí? Hubo un momento en que todos creímos que fue Butch pero… ahora que lo pienso no creo que lo haya hecho él.

Cogí una almohada y tumbé en el suelo al lado de la cama de Burbuja. No quería dejarla sola después de lo que sucedió. Sólo faltaba esperar unas horas para tener a mi hijo. Tenerlo por fin de vuelta.

…

_**..**_

-¿Qué? – _soltó el pelirrojo, Butch rodó los ojos _

_-_Me has oído perfectamente. Este niño es tu hijo – _repitió dándoselo a Brick – _deberías darme las gracias hermano.

_-_No es mi hijo. Estás completamente loco – _el moreno no pudo aguantarse la risa _

-No tienes que hacerte el tonto y fingir delante de mí Brick – _dijo cruzándose de brazos – _tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que es tuyo y de…

-¡Te repito que no yo no tengo hijos! – _gritó devolviéndole el niño a Butch, que dejó de reír y se puso serio de nuevo _

-Ya, y supongo que me dirás que no tuviste nada que ver con la violación de la pelirroja, ¿verdad? – _preguntó retóricamente _

_-_Claro que no… - _estaba comenzando a sudar por los nervios – _no sé cómo se te ocurren semejantes gilipolleces.

-Brick – _dijo con una sonrisa de nuevo – _te lo digo para ver cómo reaccionarás y qué dirás – _volvió a borrarse su sonrisa – _no porque no sepa nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Yo lo vi todo, desde que la violaste hasta que ella abandonó a este niño delante de un orfanato.

-¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo y hasta ahora no dijiste nada? - _gritó incrédulo_

-¿Y qué querías que dijera? – _preguntó el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros – _Más de una vez quise actuar, pero no hice nada hasta ahora. Esperé que lo confesaras, incluso cuando se pensaron que era yo, pero tú también callaste.

-Yo… - _murmuró y se levantó para coger de nuevo al niño – _déjame un rato a solas con… mi hijo.

-Ella todavía no sabe que fuiste tú. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Es mejor que no lo sepa. Ni ahora ni nunca.

…

..

_-¡Suéltame, suéltame! – gritaba desesperadamente mientras me arrancaba la ropa. Me sentía como si todas mis fuerzas desapareciesen de golpe. Me miraba con lujuria y me besaba salvajemente por el cuello sin que pudiera hacer nada. Maldición, ¿por qué no puedo usar mis poderes? _

_-No te resistas, eres mía - vi sus ojos verdes llenos de maldad. Me tiró al suelo y se me lanzó encima. Gritaba y daba patadas al aire en vano, porque él no me soltaba. Se llevó las manos al cinturón y cuando se deshizo de él comenzó a bajarse la cremallera del pantalón. _

_Vi su miembro y grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras él se disponía a introducírmelo en cualquier momento. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero por suerte…_

Me desperté. Estaba sudando como nunca y me temblaba todo el cuerpo. Reflexioné y me di cuenta de que eso jamás podría llegar a sucederme. Vamos, soy la más dura de las tres. Puedo defenderme, además… Butch jamás haría algo así, estoy convencida.

Pero… ¡Burbuja! Maldito sea el infeliz de Boomer. Cuando lo pille lamentará haber nacido, lo juro.

Me levanté y me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación de Burbuja. Estaba todo oscuro, pero nosotras podemos ver en la oscuridad. Bombón estaba dormida al lado de la cama. Me acurruqué a su lado y no tardé en dormirme también.

…

..

**Normal POV.**

Bombón estaba en el parque, que en esos momentos estaba desierto, esperando a que Princesa apareciera con Brayan. Estaba pensando en marcharse ya que no habían acordado a qué hora se encontrarían, por lo que no sabía si la ricachona aparecería.

Se levantó del banco dispuesta a irse cuando vio la limusina negra detenerse frente al parque.

Princesa se bajó y caminó hacia la pelirroja, pero no llevaba el niño, sólo unos papeles. Bombón la miró con desconfianza pero no hizo nada.

-Aquí tienes los papeles del orfanato – _dijo mientras le daba un par de hojas – _¿has hablado con tus hermanas?

-No he tenido ocasión, cuando vine aún dormían, pero lo haré en cuanto regrese a casa. Pero claro, no me iré sin mi hijo. – _comentó frunciendo el ceño _

_-_Sabía que dirías eso – _respondió la pecosa – _respecto a eso… ya no tengo a tu hijo – _Bombón palideció _

_-_¿Cómo que no lo tienes? Anoche lo tenías, ¿qué has hecho con él? ¿Es una broma, cierto?

-Es en serio – _dijo Princesa con una sonrisa forzada – _ya no lo tengo yo.

-¿Entonces quién rayos lo tiene? – _gritó _

_-_Él me mintió Bombón – _comenzó a llorar – _me engañó y luego me quitó el niño. ¡Ese no era el plan! ¡Es un mentiroso!

-¿Quién Princesa? – _preguntó la pelirroja sin comprender nada - _¿Quién te lo quitó?

-Olvida eso, lo que tienes que saber es que el que te violó… - _tomó aire - _fue…

Se escuchó un disparo y Princesa cayó al suelo al instante sin acabar la frase. Al parecer la bala le atravesó la cabeza. Bombón miró a su alrededor pero no pudo ver quién disparó. El chofer salió de la limusina y corrió hasta el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Comprobó si tenía pulso y sin decir nada se la llevó en brazos de vuelta al coche.

Bombón salió volando del parque lo más rápido que pudo pensando en las últimas palabras de la ricachona. ¿Cómo sabía ella quién fue? ¿Sería el mismo que la engañó y se llevó al niño?

Al acercarse a su casa vio algo delante de la puerta. Aterrizó y se acercó a ver qué era y su alegría no podía ser mayor. ¡Era Brayan! Estaba ahí dormidito como siempre, envuelto en una mantita azul.

Lo cogió y lo abrazó con todo el cariño y ternura del mundo. Entró en la casa y se sentó al sofá. Todas las veces que había visto a ese pequeño pelirrojo, siempre estaba dormido. Le acarició la mejilla y le besó la frente.

-Hola mi niño – _susurró – _no sabes lo que te he echado de menos… Ahora por fin podremos estar juntos, ya no te voy a dejar nunca.

El dormilón por fin comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. La felicidad de Bombón desapareció en el momento en que vio el color que tenían: era el mismo color rojo sangre que tenían los ojos de… Brick. Y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían él y el bebé.

-No es posible – _susurró _ - no… él no pudo haber sido… Brick no sería capaz de violarme...

…

_**..**_

_**¡Adiós Princesa! ¿A que no saben quién le disparó? No, seguro que no lo saben. Vaya un sueño el de Bellota 0_0 esperemos que no suceda lo que soñó. Porque ahora sería su turno, ¿no? ¿Dónde rayos se metió Boomer? No vaya a ser que vuelva a las andadas. Por fin Bombón tiene a Brayan, no saben lo que esperé ese momento u_u **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lo hice más largo que de costumbre. **_

_**¡Me despido por ahora y sean felices!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Después de casi un mes sin actualizar 'Destino', aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y bueno… de momento es todo xD. **_

…

_**..**_

-Brick no sería capaz de violarme…

Bombón miró de nuevo a Brayan, mientras todo el cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle. Cuanto más lo miraba, más parecido le veía con Brick. Tenían los mismos ojos, el mismo color de cabello, la tez igual de blanca, tenía su nariz, su barbilla… ¡hasta sus labios se parecían! Trató de calmarse y disfrutar del momento que estaba compartiendo con su hijo, todo debía ser una coincidencia. No creía que el RRB rojo hubiera sido capaz de semejante barbaridad.

Escuchó cerrarse una puerta en el piso de arriba y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Bellota, que se acababa de levantar. Ésta se acercó y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver al pequeño Brayan en los brazos de Bombón. Alzó ambas cejas y abrió la boca para decir algo pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se sentó al lado de su hermana.

Era increíble, algo inesperado para ella. Había tenido tantas ganas de verlo y ahora que lo tenía delante no sabía cómo reaccionar. No era como se lo había imaginado, sino mucho más lindo. Se sintió orgullosa de tener un sobrino tan guapo. Y mientras jugaba con sus pequeñas manitas… se dio cuenta de lo mismo que Bombón. El color de esos ojos.

Miró a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido y el pulso se le aceleró inmediatamente. Bombón trató de fingir que no entendía a qué venía esa cara que puso Bellota, pero no pudo. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y suspiró. No podía creer que él hubiera hecho eso, ni podía ni quería creerlo.

-Bombón – _habló por fin – _no quiero arruinar el momento, sabes que estoy tan feliz como tú pero… No me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué? – _preguntó la pelirroja fingiendo no comprender a qué se refería su hermana _

-Lo sabes perfectamente. Mira al niño, ¿no te parece que tiene un asombroso parecido con una persona que por desgracia todos conocemos?

-Se parece a mí, y es lógico, soy su madre. – _respondió ésta encogiéndose de hombros - _¿Verdad que sí Brayan? – _el pequeño rió y extendió los brazos hacia ella _

-Maldita sea, ¡parece el clon de Brick! – _replicó la morena perdiendo la paciencia – _Mírale los ojos, mírale todo.

-Está bien, puede que se le parezca, pero no sé a qué viene esto. Yo por fin lo he recuperado y ya nada más importa, ¿vale?

-¡Claro que importa! Ahora tengo claro que fue ese el desgraciado que te atacó aquella noche. ¡Y aquí tenemos una prueba viviente de ello! – _Bombón frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe dándole la espalda a la ojiverde _

_-_Brick no me ha hecho nada malo, estás exagerando. Que se parezcan no significa absolutamente nada, Bellota.

-Venga, creo las cosas empiezan a tener sentido. Se parece a él, tiene sus ojos, el que te atacó debía ser alguien con poderes porque si no habrías podido defenderte. Seguro que Boomer dijo que fue él quien lo hizo para que no sospecháramos de su hermano…

-¡Cállate! ¿Se te olvidó ya lo que hizo el idiota de Boomer anoche? ¡Deberías preocuparte más por Burbuja en vez de pensar en si Brick es el padre de Brayan o no!

-¿Qué te pasa? – _preguntó negando con la cabeza y con cara de incredulidad – _Tengo la sensación de que estás intentando defenderle y no quieres ver la realidad.

-A ti lo que te pasa es que has visto demasiadas películas. En este momento lo único que me importa es que Brayan está aquí, conmigo, ¡y me importa un rábano quién carajo es su padre!

-Está bien… yo sólo decía. Iré a ver cómo está Burbuja, no quería pelear contigo, Bombón. _– Bellota se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana menor – _Pero piensa en ello y no niegues que lo más probable es que tenga razón.

Bombón miró de reojo a la morena que subía las escaleras. Le acarició el cabello a Brayan y suspiró de nuevo. Brick… ¿Habría sido él capaz de eso? No, debía ser un error, definitivamente Bellota se estaba equivocando de persona. Cualquiera podría haber sido, pero el pelirrojo no. Iría a verlo, pero no diría nada del niño. Quería asegurarse de que él no fue.

…

_**..**_

**Burbuja POV**

Me desperté y sentí que el corazón se me saldría del pecho, pero no sabía por qué. Giré la cabeza hacia un lado sin levantarme y vi que estaba en mi habitación, en mi cama, y lo más importante: Boomer no estaba. ¿Qué sucedió anoche? Me quité la manta de encima y vi que estaba desnuda y… ay no. Había sangre entre mis piernas. ¿Qué sucedió, por dios? Volví a taparme rápidamente e intenté recordar cómo pude acabar así, pero nada. Lo último que recordaba fue esa jeringa clavada en mi brazo y algo que Boomer susurró, pero no logré entender qué decía. Dios, ¿y si me hizo algo? ¿Y si me…

Se abrió la puerta y Bellota entró, la recibí con una pequeña sonrisa y ella me respondió con otra igual. Vino hasta mi cama y se sentó al borde, al principio la noté nerviosa, pero luego su mirada se fue poniendo triste. Suspiraba de vez en cuando y se frotaba las sienes nerviosamente.

-Bellota – _susurré - _¿ocurre algo malo? – _me volvió a mirar con esos ojos tristes que tenía en esos momentos _

_-_El bebé de Bombón… - _me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – _está aquí. – _mi corazón latió con más fuerza aún _

_-_Aquí… ¿en casa? – _ella asintió_

Estuve a punto de volver a quitarme la manta, pero inmediatamente recordé que no tenía nada puesto y me daba vergüenza que me viese desnuda y además… la sangre. Ella al parecer se dio cuenta lo que hice, o más bien no hice.

-Burbuja… anoche Boomer estuvo aquí y… - _creo que palidecí y mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, ¿acaso era la única que no recordaba nada? – _Ese desgraciado… lo siento, cuando llegamos era tarde… él te…

-No lo digas – _la interrumpí, ella me miró sorprendida – _no quiero oírlo – _muchas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas y Bellota me abrazó sin decir nada más_

Me dejé abrazar por ella y me aferré fuertemente a su camiseta sin dejar de llorar. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué le hice yo para que me hiciera eso? Lo encontraría y lo mataría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

…

_**..**_

El teléfono en la habitación de Burbuja comenzó a sonar y Bellota salió disparada a contestar. Al otro lado escuchó una voz masculina que no logró identificar, era un desconocido.

-Le llamo de la mansión Morebucks, por favor, vengan lo antes posible porque no disponemos de mucho tiempo.

-¿De la mansión Morebucks? Yo no tengo nada que hablar con nadie que viva en ese horrible lugar, si Princesa tiene algo que decir que lo diga por aquí.

-No está en condiciones, venga por favor – _y colgó._

-¿Quién era? – _preguntó Burbuja desde la cama _

_-_Algún sirviente de Princesa, dijo que fuéramos para allá porque no disponían de mucho tiempo. ¿Vamos?

-Yo me quedaré aquí, si quieres ve con Bombón, puede ser algo importante.

Bellota negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación de la rubia sin decir nada. Después de lo sucedido con Bombón no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con ella y además no quería molestarla ahora que por fin podía estar con su niño. Se fue a su cuarto y se cambió para salir hacia la mansión de la ricachona.

…

..

Una vez delante de la enorme puerta que daba entrada a la inmensa casa, toqué al timbre y un hombre gigante y musculoso, de traje negro y gafas de sol me guió hasta el interior, donde me dejó frente a unas grandes escaleras de alfombras rojas. Un mayordomo apareció de la nada y me hizo señas para que le siguiera escaleras arriba.

-La señorita está muy mal, no sabemos si llegará a esta noche. – _comentó en voz baja, yo le miré sin comprender nada, cosa que al parecer notó – _le dispararon en la cabeza esta misma mañana y llamamos a los mejores médicos del país para que vinieran.

-¿Quién le disparó? ¿Y por qué? – _pregunté atónita _

-No lo sabemos, pero hicieron todo lo posible por que volviera en sí y no perdiera más sangre. Lo primero que hizo fue decir que quería hablar con vosotras.

Llegamos delante de una gran puerta de color amarillo y el mayordomo la abrió. Vi a Princesa en una enorme cama, tal vez cinco veces más grande que la mía, estaba pálida, con la cabeza vendada y tosiendo de vez en cuando. Me acerqué y el mayordomo nos dejó solas.

-Jamás creí que te vería en semejantes condiciones - _ella hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír – _las chicas no pudieron venir, pero puedes decirme a mí lo que querías.

-Yo… - _su voz apenas se escuchaba – _sólo quería… ser… una de… vosotras… y casi… lo con… seguí…

-Princesa, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Sabes que no te queremos en nuestro equipo y…

-Pero… - _me interrumpió – _tal vez… Bombón… no te lo contó pero… utilicé al niño… para obligarla a… que me admitiérais… en vuestro grupo…

-¿Cómo? – _grité – _Pero cuándo… ¿y cómo sabías dónde…?

-Él me lo dijo… me dijo dónde estaba y teníamos… un plan… y me dijo quién… era el… padre…

-¿Quién te dijo todo eso Princesa?

-Me lo dijo… Butch… - _palidecí – _él se llevó… el niño anoche… y el padre… es…- _comenzó a toser y a sudar _

_-_¿Quién Princesa? ¿Quién es?

-Bri… Brick… yo sólo quería ser… una de vosotras - _comenzó a cerrar los ojos, mierda, ¡que se moría! _

-Aguanta Princesa, voy a llamar a alguien – _salí de la enorme habitación al pasillo vacío - _¡Ayuda! ¡Que venga alguien!

Por los dos lados del pasillo aparecieron como cincuenta personas, algunas con batas blancas y otras con uniformes negros o grises, acompañados de una decena de mayordomos. Rodearon la cama por los dos lados y la puerta se cerró detrás de mí. No esperé a que nadie me guiara hasta la puerta, salí volando hacia nuestra casa por una ventana abierta. Debía decirle a Bombón lo que me contó Princesa, ahora que era algo seguro, tenía que decírselo.

Así que después de todo, había sido Brick. Pero en fin, Butch se merecía la paliza que le dimos aquel día. Ya me encargaría de él después de hablar con mi hermana, lo primero es lo primero. Los RRB son unos hijos de puta…

…

_**..**_

-¿Qué haces aquí? – _Brick se sobresaltó _

_-_Tranquilo, tus hermanos no están – _la pelirroja se sentó en el sofá tranquilamente – _Vine a hablar contigo.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – _respondió grosero – _creí que lo dejé claro la última vez.

-En realidad no venía a hablar de eso – _el pelirrojo se estremeció – _esta mañana dejaron a… a mi bebé delante de mi puerta.

-M-me alegro mucho – _murmuró – _no entiendo por qué vienes a decirme eso.

Bombón se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba Brick. Se puso delante de él, cortando la distancia, los separaban unos pocos centímetros. Observó cada detalle de su rostro, dejando aparte lo guapo que era, y clavó sus ojos rosados en los rojos de él. Éste se sonrojó pero ella no se dio cuenta.

-Mírame a los ojos Brick – _dijo seriamente – _mírame a los ojos y dime que no fuiste tú quien me violó.

…

..

_**Escribí demasiado xD. En fin, con lo largo que es, a ver si alguien lo llega a leer hasta aquí, si no todo mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano. **_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y déjenme un review si eso :3. ¡Sean felices!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**¡Hola aquí estoy de nuevo! (se oyen aplausos salvajes del público) ¡Gracias, gracias! xD Vale, no. Pasemos a la historia. **_

…

_**..**_

-Mírame a los ojos Brick – _dijo seriamente – _mírame a los ojos y dime que no fuiste tú quien me violó.

El pelirrojo entreabrió la boca ante esas últimas palabras. Frunció el ceño y sólo durante unos segundos le aguantó la mirada a Bombón, quien parecía temer por la respuesta. Dio de golpe media vuelta y se alejó un poco de la 'intrusa'. Acto seguido la miró de reojo, ella seguía ahí, inmóvil esperando que dijera algo.

-No seas ridícula – _habló por fin - _¿en serio me crees capaz de tal atrocidad? – _por su voz, Bombón creyó haberlo ofendido, y quizás haber hecho que se enfadara _

_-_No has respondido a mi pregunta – _murmuró ella, ya no muy convencida de querer seguir hablando – _sí… o no.

-Yo… - _pareció pensar en lo que iba a contestar – _no. Sabes perfectamente que yo no haría eso. – _ésta vez sonó más seguro de lo que decía – _Ahora si ya has terminado con el interrogatorio, ahí está la puerta. – _al terminar de hablar le mostró la salida con el dedo índice _

Bombón suspiró y siguió inmóvil durante un par de minutos más, ignorando que Brick la estaba intentando echar de la casa. Parecía estar muy tranquila, pero con su oído sobrehumano el pelirrojo escuchaba cómo su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? Si al fin y al cabo le dio una respuesta que según él, debía ser satisfactoria. Y es que él no tenía ninguna intención de contarle la verdad. Y menos a esas alturas.

Se sorprendió al ver que la chica volvía a acercarse a él. ¿Qué pretendía? Volvió a situarse delante suyo como hacía un rato y clavó una vez más sus ojos en los de él. Brick sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que no le agradó para nada, ahí estaban otra vez. Otra vez las ganas de… besarla. Pero la situación no lo permitía, ni su cabeza tampoco.

-Brick – _dijo en voz baja – _sólo dime la verdad. Quiero… necesito saberlo, es que algo me dice que me estás min…

No llegó a terminar la frase, el ojirrojo la besó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Se insultó a sí mismo mentalmente por lo que estaba haciendo, pero a veces era incapaz de controlar sus impulsos. Así como ella necesitaba saber la verdad, él necesitaba besarla, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, se sentía feliz cuando la tenía cerca. El cálido beso terminó y reinó un incómodo silencio. Brick comenzó de repente a sentirse como un verdadero monstruo.

-Lo siento – _murmuró Brick antes de desaparecer por la puerta dejando detrás de sí su estela roja _

Eso confundió a Bombón. ¿Por qué se disculpó? Por besarla o… ¿y si fuera esa su manera de responder que sí a su pregunta? No, no era posible. Él ya le dijo que no lo hizo. Y la había besado. ¿Necesitaba acaso más pruebas de que él no era? Se llevó el dedo índice y corazón a los labios y sonrió al recordar lo sucedido hacía unos instantes. Brick estaba raro, pero le empezaba a gustar esa 'nueva' actitud que adoptaba el chico.

…

..

Entré por la ventana de mi cuarto y suspiré, ¡qué sueño! Vi mi reflejo en un pequeño espejo que no recordaba haber visto nunca y que estaba colgado en mi pared. Mi pelo rubio estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, bueno, no importaba porque pensaba echar una siesta.

Tiré la pistola debajo de mi cama y me dejé caer sobre el colchón. A decir verdad, estaba exhausto. Y eso que no había hecho casi nada. La estúpida de Princesa ya no molestaría más y Burbuja… bueno, seguro que lo superaría. Ahora el problema serían sus hermanas, uno no puede estar tranquilo, joder. Ah, ¿y Butch? ¿Dónde diablos se metió Butch? Qué más da… es hora de dormir.

…

..

-O sea que tu teoría es que le dispararon a Princesa para que no dijera nada del asunto, ¿no?

-Exacto. ¿Ves cómo ahora todo tiene sentido?

-Lo que veo es que estás cansada y estresada, deberías acostarte un rato, te traeré un poco de agua.

-Bombón escúchame. Estoy perfectamente, te estoy diciendo lo que sucedió, ¿no te das cuenta de que ellos no quieren que te enteres? Seguro que con Burbuja habría pasado lo mismo si no hubiéramos visto a ese infeliz.

-De lo que me doy cuenta es de que intentas acusar a Brick de algo que no ha hecho.

-¿Pero por qué te empeñas tanto en defenderlo? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que te lleve a casa de Princesa para que te lo diga ella misma? O mira a Brayan, es la prueba viviente de que…

-¡Basta! No quiero oír más esas suposiciones tuyas, Bellota. El parecido es pura casualidad y las mentiras de Princesa no me interesan. Ahora si me disculpas iré a darle de comer a Brayan.

-Te voy a proponer algo, hermana – _Bombón la miró con curiosidad – _¿Qué tal una prueba de paternidad?

…

..

_**Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Con sueño, o qué? .-. Yo sí. Venga, un chiste. Va un caracol encima de una tortuga y le dice: 'pero no corras tanto, pedazo de animal, que nos vas a matar!' Jajajaja ya paro. ¡Sean felices!  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bueno, aquí estoy tras mil años sin escribir xD nah, ¿qué tal estáis? Mucho calor eh… **_

…

_**..**_

-Te voy a proponer algo, hermana – _Bombón la miró con curiosidad – _¿Qué tal una prueba de paternidad?

-Ni hablar.

-Pero con eso sabremos con seguridad que Brick…

-¡¿Que no has oído lo que te acabo de decir?! – _interrumpió gritando – _Brick no ha hecho nada, y no quiero que sigas acusándolo, ¿entiendes?

-Pero Bombón todavía…

-No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo sobre este asunto, si quieres seguir pensando que él fue, pues adelante. Pero intentes convencerme, porque no lo lograrás.

-Pareces tonta, ¿por qué te empeñas en negar lo evidente? ¿Acaso hablaste con Brick y te convenció? – _Bombón frunció el ceño, Bellota se sorprendió ante ese gesto – _Ah, ¿has hablado con él? ¿Es ahí donde estabas hace rato?

-No, no hablé con él, pero tampoco necesito hacerlo para estar segura de que él no fue.

-Vamos, ¿en serio crees que él te diría la verdad? – _preguntó retóricamente y negando con la cabeza _

_-_Esta conversación acaba aquí, Brayan tiene hambre así que si me disculpas…

…

..

Butch entró por la ventana abierta de la enorme habitación de Princesa, quien estaba en la cama con la cabeza vendada y una docena de chismes electrónicos y cables típicos de hospital. A medida que se iba acercando a la cama pudo oír cada vez con más claridad con qué dificultad respiraba la moribunda ricachona. Lo que le sorprendía era que siguiera viva, pero qué no se podía hacer con dinero, aunque estaba seguro de que no podrían mantenerla con vida durante mucho tiempo.

Se paró a un lado de su cama y la observó. Estaba pálida, muy pálida. Parecía que le estuvieran temblando las manos, tal vez ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta. El moreno tosió para aclararse la voz y llamar su atención, pero esta no reaccionó.

-Princesa – _susurró - _¿me oyes?

No obtuvo respuesta, parecía que la chica estaba inconciente, o simplemente dormida. Tal vez así fuera mejor, de todos modos no tenía intención de darle ninguna explicación sobre lo que había sucedido con el niño o de por qué la había utilizado para conseguirlo y después habían querido deshacerse de ella. Boomer había cumplido con su parte, pero aún no la habían quitado del medio. Cogió una de las muchas almohadas de la cama y miró de nuevo a Princesa.

…

**Butch POV**

No puedo creer que al principio quisiera que descubrieran a Brick, somos un equipo, somos hermanos. ¿Qué más da lo que hagamos? Si de todas formas somos delincuentes. Con cada minuto que pasa me parece menos grave lo que le hizo a la pelirroja. ¿En qué momento dejé de ser el impulsivo y cruel hermano de Boomer y Brick? No lo recuerdo, pero ahora vuelvo a serlo. Gracias a mi hermanito rubio, que me abrió los ojos.

Es por eso que estoy aquí. Tenemos que apoyarnos, y si Brick no quiere que se sepa lo que hizo, no se sabrá.

Boomer hizo un buen trabajo, esta niña tiene las horas contadas, por no decir los minutos. Podría regalarle un poco más de tiempo, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que diga algo sobre lo que sabe y eso llegue a oídos de las supertontas. Dudo que le crean, pero el parecido entre Brayan y Brick despertará sospechas.

Cogí uno de los cojines con la intención de ahogar a Princesa, pero en el preciso instante en que el cojín rozó su rostro… Alguien me agarró por atrás y pillándome desprevenido me lanzó contra la pared.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, maldito desgraciado? – _la inconfundible voz y los ojos verdes de…_

_-_Algo que a ti no te incumbe, niña estúpida – _respondí mientras me despegaba de la pared y me arreglaba la ropa _

-No te voy a permitir que toques a Princesa, ¡ni que te le acerques! – _se puso en posición de ataque delante de la cama, pero yo no tenía ninguna intención de luchar – _Por un momento pensé que estabas de nuestra parte, pero ya veo que no es así.

_-_¿Qué? – _reí en voz alta - _¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? – _me pareció enfadada, pero al parecer se estaba controlando _

-Nos advertiste sobre lo de Burbuja, y engañaste a Princesa para poder devolverle el bebé a Bombón… - _murmuró mirando hacia el suelo – _pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre.

-¿Cómo dices? - _¿pero cómo sabía lo de Princesa? ¿acaso ya habló con ella antes de que yo llegara? – _No sé nada de ningún niño – _mentí y me acerqué a la puerta con intención de irme _

_-_¿Ahora huyes, cobarde?

-No, sólo que ahora no tengo ganas ni tiempo de pelear contigo. Por cierto, yo que tú tendría cuidado, no vaya a ser que te pase algo malo. – _dije antes de salir de la habitación, ella no me siguió. _

Al salir vi a los dos lados de la puerta tres hombres grandes y trajeados, uno de los cuales debía ser el padre de Princesa, que se sorprendieron al verme salir. No les di tiempo a reaccionar, volé hasta una ventana abierta que había al otro lado del pasillo y me dirigí a casa. Si Bellota sabía lo de Princesa, no dudaría en contárselo a la pelirroja, Brick debía saberlo.

…

..

Burbuja se encontraba sentada en su cama, con las piernas abrazadas y la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorando. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó de repente el llanto de Brayan desde la habitación de al lado, pero no fue a verlo. No quería ver a nadie. Sólo quería estar sola. Buscó a su peluche Octi con la mirada, pero no lo vio por ningún lado, así que se levantó a ver dónde estaba.

En cuanto pisó la alfombra, le temblaron las piernas y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. Permaneció ahí tirada unos minutos, hasta que vio a Octi en un rincón de la habitación. Gateó hasta ahí y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared y abrazó al peluche violeta.

-Tú lo viste todo, ¿verdad, Octi? – _susurró abrazando con más fuerza el juguete – _Yo no recuerdo nada, pero tengo miedo. ¿Y si regresa? – _volvió a temblar, y unas lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos – _No quiero que regrese, Octi, tengo miedo de que regrese. – _repitió – _Pero tú no permitirás que me haga daño, ¿verdad? Sé que tú me vas a cuidar – _susurraba – _No dejarás que me lastime.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación, era Bombón con el niño.

-Burbuja, ¿puedo entrar? – _silencio - _¿Burbuja estás ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien?

No se escuchó ningún ruido del interior del cuarto, así que Bombón simplemente empujó la puerta, que seguía con la cerradura rota desde la noche anterior.

-¡Sal de aquí! ¡No quiero ver a nadie, fuera! – _gritó Burbuja llorando, consiguiendo que Brayan también comenzara a llorar _

_-_Burbuja ¿qué te pasa? – _preguntó Bombón sorprendida por la reacción de su hermana _

_-_¡Dejadme en paz! – _gritaba – _Fuera, ¡fuera! Dejadme sola, no quiero ver a nadie, ¡por favor vete!

-Pero Burbuja por lo menos deja que…

-¡He dicho que te vayas, no quiero hablar con nadie, no quiero ver a nadie!

Bombón dio media vuelta y cuando salió al pasillo la puerta se cerró tras ella con una fuerza bestial. El bebé lloraba y ya no había manera de hacerlo callar, la pelirroja volvió a su habitación, preocupada por su hermana.

…

..

**Bellota POV**

Butch habría matado a Princesa si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo, me da pena que le haya pasado todo esto. Es cierto que fue mala, pero lo que le está pasando es demasiado. Los médicos me han pedido que me quedara a vigilarla hasta esta noche, no creen que sobreviva hasta mañana.

Me siento engañada, llegué a creer que Butch había cambiado y que intentaba ayudarnos y ahora que sé que no es así me siento como una estúpida. ¿Qué pretendía ahogando a Princesa? ¿Que no dijera lo que sabía de Brayan? Seguro que era eso, pero no pensaba que nosotras estuviéramos al tanto de lo que le sucedió. Aunque no sirve de mucho, si mi hermana ni siquiera me cree. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué tanto empeño en defenderle?

Puede defenderle cuanto quiera, pero le demostraré que ese infeliz fue quien la violó y haré que pague por ello. Y luego iré a por el idiota de Boomer, ese sí que no se salva.

-¿Bellota?

-Sí Princesa estoy aquí.

-Bellota… - _apenas podía hablar y le costaba mucho respirar_ – quiero… pedirte perdón. - _¿cómo? ¿Princesa se estaba disculpando? _

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo… yo no quería que me odiarais… sólo quería ser una de… vosotras…

-No te odiamos Princesa, es solo que te obsesionaste con lo de ser una superheroína.

-Lo sé… y lo siento por todas las cosas que os hice… pídeles perdón a Bombón… y Burbuja… de mi parte, por favor…

-Descuida, lo haré en cuanto las vea.

-Siempre fuisteis… mis ídolas… siempre os admiré… no quiero irme sabiendo que… me despreciáis y me odiáis…

-No Princesa, nada de eso. Sabes, si no te hubieras vuelto una villana podríamos haber sido amigas.

-Creo que… aún no es tarde para eso… - _hizo una mueca que interpreté como una sonrisa _

_-_Amigas entonces.

Comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos las máquinas comenzaron a hacer ruidos raros, lo cual me puso muy nerviosa. Salí corriendo al pasillo a buscar a los médicos y mayordomos y cuando todos entraron yo volví a quedarme fuera.

Nunca creí que vería a Princesa, a la orgullosa y malcriada Princesa, en esas condiciones. Cuando mostraba su lado amable no era para nada molesta, hoy descubrí una parte de ella que no conocía. De repente la puerta se abrió y los médicos comenzaron a salir cabizbajos de la habitación, pero ninguno decía nada.

Agarré a uno del brazo y le pregunté qué había pasado, y me dio la trágica noticia: Princesa había muerto.

…

..

**Bombón POV **

Brayan por fin se durmió. Parecía un angelito, sólo le faltaban las alas y la aureola. Tenía que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, jamás debí alejarlo de mí. Me acosté a su lado y lo observé con atención, era el bebé más hermoso del mundo. Le acaricié una de las mejillas con cuidado de no despertarlo, los niños necesitan dormir.

Algo se rompió en la habitación de al lado, la de Burbuja. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Qué eran esos ruidos? No lograba comprender por qué había reaccionado así conmigo. Sólo fui a ver cómo estaba y a que conociera a Brayan, y se puso como loca. Aunque la comprendo, después de lo de anoche debía estar destrozada. Tenía que verla e intentar calmarla, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba haciendo. Me levanté de la cama con cuidado y fui de puntillas hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla me giré al escuchar un repiqueteo en la ventana. Era Brick, y estaba sonriendo como nunca.

…

..

_**¡Ahhhh! ¿Qué os pareció? Aparte de más largo que de costumbre xD Si veis algo que esté fuera de lugar o que no sea del todo coherente, decídmelo en un comentario. por cierto, ¡gracias por vuestros reviews! Sois geniales *w*  
**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, y nada. Un chiste: ¿Cuál es el vino más amargo? – Vino mi suegra. Jajaja ese sí tuvo gracia. ¡Sean felices! :D **_


End file.
